L'alchimiste au sang noir
by Serleena
Summary: Mustang, Ed, Al et une nouvelle recrue enquêtent sur des vols d'armes. Mais cette histoire cache bien plus qu'ils ne le croient ...
1. Une nouvelle venue

**Pffoouuu nouvelle fic, après que mon inspi aie pris quelques vacances. J'espère que celle-là vous plaira également. Nos petits militaires vont avoir une curieuse affaire à élucider ... bonne lecture **

* * *

« _Depuis_ _aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souvienne, l'alchimiste au sang noir a toujours apporté le malheur sur cette terre. Son apparence même rappelle les profondeurs de l'enfer : ses yeux rouges luisant comme des braises derrière son masque de mort, sa haute et mince taille tout enveloppée de noir laisse entrevoir la fin toute proche. »_

_« _Nii-san ! »

« AH ! »

La personne qui avait poussé ce cri sembla émerger d'un rêve. Ses paupières papillonèrent, et ses mains gantées de blancs frottèrent un instant des prunelles couleur soleil.

« Bon sang Al, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Edward Elric, ledit propriétaire des yeux or et originaire du cri.

« Il faut qu'on se rendre au Q.G. C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive le nouvel alchimiste d'Etat tu te souviens ? » répondit l'armure en désignant du pouce le vide par-dessus son épaule.

Le FullMetal soupira. Il avait complètement oublié. Ce que son armure de petit frère semblait avoir compris.

« Désolé, j'y pensais plus. Je me suis penché sur ce livre et j'ai pas vu l'heure. » reprit le blond en refermant son livre.

« Elle est pourtant accrochée à ta ceinture, l'heure. » rappela Alphonse.

L'aîné replaça le livre, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Le soleil au-dehors lui fit cligner des yeux, et c'est machinalement qu'il prit la direction du Quartier Gonflant, euh Général. Quoique pour certains il doit bien être gonflant en général. L'air au-dehors était doux, le soleil apaisant. Le chemin jusqu'à la base se fit en silence, Ed étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se rappelait quelques passages du livre qu'il était en train de parcourir. Une histoire fascinante sur un très puissant alchimiste ayant vécu il y avait de ça deux cent cinquante ans. Si le FullMetal s'y était penché, c'était parce qu'il aurait été un des rares alchimistes à avoir créé la Pierre Philosphale. Et le jeune voulait tout naturellement savoir s'il existait une autre recette que celle des vies humaines. Mais hélas, cent fois hélas pour lui, c'était la seule possible visiblement.

L'imposante silhouette du Quartier Général de Central se dessina au bout de la rue. Entouré de hauts murs, le bâtiment faisait davantage penser à une forteresse imprenable. Ed leva un regard inexpressif vers ce qui était pourtant le centre du pouvoir du pays. Arrivé devant le garde, il sortit sa montre en argent. Le soldat fit un salut et le laissa passer. Quelques instants plus tard, lui et Al arpentaient le couloir menant au bureau du colonel Mustang.

Le FullMetal toqua à la porte, et attendit que la voix grave de son supérieur lui donne la permission d'entrer. Quand il la perçut, le jeune inspira un coup avant d'entrer. De cette manière il espérait garder son calme, bien qu'il sache que ce serait parfaitement inutile. Les orbes d'or rencontrèrent leurs opposées : celles aussi noires et profondes que la nuit de Roy Mustang.

Des mèches d'un noir tout aussi profonds retombaient devant ces mirettes qui en hypnotisaient plus d'une. Un sourire sarcastique étiraient les lèvres du colonel, et Edward sentait déjà la moutarde aller voir s'il y avait une belle vue depuis son nez. Le brun appuya son menton sur ses mains, se délectant d'avance du spectacle qui allait suivre.

* * *

Le reste de l'équipe avait temporairement suspendu son travail, sachant qu'il était impossible de l'exécuter quand le FullMetal faisait des vocalises. Ce dernier était arrivé en face du colonel, et tous deux se défiaient du regard, tels deux fauves prêts à se sauter dessus.

« Bonjour FullMetal. Je suis surpris que tu aies pu trouver la porte, déjà que j'ai du mal à te voir. » commença Roy.

Début des hostilités. Messieurs-dames, à vos boules Quiès. Edward serra les poings si fort qu'il aurait pu briser son automail.

« Ben mettez des lunettes. » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ce serait plutôt un télescope qu'il me faudrait. » soupira Mustang.

« QUI EST ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN GRAIN DE POUSSIERE D'ETOILE ??? »

Question à mes chers lecteurs : quelqu'un connaitrait-il le volume de décibels maximum autorisé en ville ? Parce qu'à mon avis, Edward l'a largement dépassé. Le colonel sourit de cette façon si narquoise que l'adolescent détestait tant.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne bois assez de lait. » continua-t-il.

« Mais vous commencez sérieusement à mes les briser, savez-vous ? » fit le blond en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

« Veux-tu bien reculer je te prie ? Tu es peut-être verticalement contrarié, mais je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ESPECE DE VIEUX SCHNOK SENILE !!! »

Les mèches de Mustang voltigèrent sous le courant d'air.

* * *

Bien loin de tout ce raffut, une jeune fille demandait son chemin.

« Exusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du colonel Mustang ? »

« Alors : en partant d'ici, vous suivez les cris et normalement il est au bout. » lui répondit le soldat en tendant le bras.

« Euh ... merci. » reprit la demoiselle, assez surprise par cette indication.

Elle prit toutefois la direction qu'il lui avait montrée. Et effectivement, elle perçut des hurlements lointains. Suivant alors le conseil qu'on venait de lui donner, elle marcha vers la source de ce bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait dans les couloirs, les cris devinrent plus distincts. Ainsi, elle put déterminer qu'il y avait deux personnes. Deux hommes. Mais que diable se passait-il pour que l'un d'eux hurle à en faire trembler les murs ? Elle frappa à la porte, se demandant si on l'entendrait avec tout ce tintamare.

Pourtant il y eu un silence, et on lui demanda d'entrer.

« Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle alchimiste d'Etat. Mon nom est Sacha Holloway. » dit-elle en entrant.

Roy détailla la jeune fille avec un air impassible. De la même taille qu'Edward, et sûrement du même âge, voilà qui serait sûrement amusant si elle était chatouilleuse sur ce sujet. Ensuite, elle arborait une chevelure châtain clair nouée en deux nattes assez longues, et de grands yeux bleus. Sacha était habillée avec un jean et un petit haut assortit à ses yeux. Elle arriva devant le bureau de son nouveau supérieur, non sans avoir noté l'air blasé du reste de l'équipe.

« _Quelle motivation ! » _se dit-elle.

« Soyez la bienvenue miss Holloway, je suis le colonel Roy Mustang. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous, comme tout un chacun. Enchantée. » fit Sacha.

Roy eut un imperceptible sourire, avant de convier la jeune fille à s'asseoir et de prendre son dossier. En se tournant vers Ed pour prendre place, elle constata avec surprise son air mi-choqué mi-horrifié. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de faire face à Mustang, pendant que les frère Elrics s'asseyaient à leur tour.

« Donc : d'après votre dossier vous êtes ... la Water Alchemist, l'alchimiste de l'eau. » commença Roy avec un moue légère.

Sacha hocha la tête, et Ed se permit un petit sourire. L'eau contre le feu ... à voir.

« Hon hon. Voilà votre licence ainsi que la montre d'argent qui prouve votre titre. Maintenant, je dois vous faire part d'un détail important, qui te concerne aussi FullMetal. »

Edward détacha enfin ses yeux de Sacha, qui sortait sa licence de son enveloppe, pour les reporter sur le colonel.

« Je ne sais si tu es au courant, mais récemment une circulaire est parue concernant les nouveaux alchimistes d'Etat. Elle indique notamment qu'ils devront désormais être formée par un membre de leur équipe lui-même alchimiste. Ce qui veut dire ... que tu devras former Sacha. » annonça-t-il.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux.

« Q... Koa koa koa ? »

« Il pleut il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille ... tu as très bien compris. La Water alchemist te suivra désormais dans toutes tes missions. » reprit Roy.

« Mais ... mais enfin vous savez que ce n'est pas possible ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi moi et pas vous ? »

« Parce que j'ai trop de travail, et aussi parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Tu es bien plus souvent sur le terrain que moi. »

Edward en avait la chique coupée. Le voilà obligé de se trimballer une novice. Ca ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, pour une bonne raison : sa quête de la Pierre Philosophale. Certes il n'avait plus les homonculus aux trousses, puisqu'une fille nommée Violine, créée par la Porte de la Vérité au passage, les avait éliminé avec leur maître. Elle avait également tenté de tuer Hohenheim, mais les frères ainsi que les militaires s'étaient interposés et l'avait enfermée.

M'enfin, là n'était pas le problème. La voix de Mustang le sortit de ses songes.

« Tu veux bien aller lui montrer ses appartements ? »

« En fait j'ai déjà un logement merci. » intervint Sacha.

« Comme tu le souhaite. Edaward te fera visiter le Q.G, et te montrera où se situe la bibliothèque nationale. »

Sur ce, l'entretien fut clos. Les trois jeunes se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Havoc prit la parole dès que la porte claqua.

* * *

« On dirait bien que notre petit blond a le coup de foudre pour la nouvelle venue. » sourit-il.

« Oui il ne la quittait pas des yeux. » enchaîna Breda.

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit la raison de sa fixation sur elle. » dit le colonel.

Ses hommes tournèrent un regard étonné vers lui.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça colonel ? » questionna Kain Fuery, un petit brun à l'air timide.

« Parce que cette fille est le portrait craché de Nina Tucker, en plus âgée bien sûr. »

Tous connaissaient cette malheureuse histoire de l'alchimiste Shou Tucker, qui avait transformé son enfant de quatre ans en chimère, en la croisant avec son chien. La chimère avait ensuite croisé Scar, qui l'avait explosée. Ed et Al ne s'en était vraiment jamais remis. Pas étonnant alors, lorsqu'il avait vu Sacha, qu'il l'aie fixée de la sorte.

« Hmm. Ceci explique cela. » dit Falman.

« Il a dû avoir un choc. » reprit Kain.

« Ah ben ça ! T'as pas vu la tête qu'il a fait quand elle est entrée ? On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un mort-vivant, sans jeu de mots. » dit Havoc.

« Mort ou pas, je vous rappelle que vous avez encore du travail, messieurs. » intervint le lieutenant Hawkeye, seul membre féminin de l'équipe, et terreur de ces messieurs.

Les hommes en question eurent la sagesse d'obéir à cet ordre, bien que l'envie de disserter sur la ressemblance de Sacha avec Nina les intéressaient davantage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les frères Elric avaient raccompagné leur nouvelle collègue jusque chez elle. Sacha les salua amicalement, et rentra dans son immeuble.

« Dis Ed ? Tu as vu ... comme elle ressemble à Nina ? » fit Alphonse après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quand on connait Nina on ne peut pas ne pas le remarquer. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était elle, alors que je sais très bien que d'une : elle est morte, et de deux Sacha est plus vieille. » répondit Edward.

Il regarda encore un instant le bâtiment où habitait Sacha, soupira et s'en alla. Dire qu'il la voir souvent ... ses souvenirs de la mort de Nina allaient le hanter un moment.

* * *

« Alors vous l'avez vu ? » fit une voix un peu anxieuse.

« Oui. Il va bien je vous rassure. Mais n'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. » en répondit une putôt froide.

« Je ne risque pas. C'est déjà tellement incroyable d'être là dehors. Même si ... même si c'est provisoire. »

Le ton était cette fois m-i incrédule mi-étonné. La voix froide reprit :

« Certes. Vous avez pu tester votre alchimie ? »

« Oui, tout fonctionne comme avant. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à y croire : même mon apparence est la même. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. Souvenez-vous d'où vous venez. »

« Justement. Combien d'après vous ont déjà vécu pareille expérience ? »

« En effet vous êtes unique. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous interdit formellement d'avoir des contacts avec des gens si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. »

« Je le sais très bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

« J'espère. Bien, je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps. Je vous contacterais en temps voulu pour ce qui nous intéresse. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Sacha fut de retour au Q.G. En la voyant, Ed ne put réprimer un sursaut nerveux. Conformément aux attentes de son supérieur, il lui fit visiter ce qu'il connaissait du vaste bâtiment, puis il lui montra la bibliothèque nationale réservée aux alchimistes d'Etat. Même s'il s'acquittait de sa tâche avec une certaine courtoise, qu'on n'aurait pas attendue de lui d'ailleurs, Edward restait étrangement silencieux et surtout préoccupé.

« Ca ne va pas Edward ? » finit par lui demander Sacha.

« Euh si si ! Je suis juste un peu stressé : je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te former correctement. » répondit le blondinet.

« Ah ! Bah ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça ! Soit toi-même et ça se passera très bien. » lui sourit Sacha.

Elle parvint à le faire sourire, et du coup à le détendre un peu. Du reste, Sacha s'intégra vite et bien à l'équipe. Toujours souriante et amicale, les soldats l'appréciaient. Mais la demoiselle était assez sensible sur le sujet de sa taille, ainsi que le remarqua rapidement Mustang. Celui-ci fut ravi d'avoir un nouveau défouloir, cependant il s'avéra que Sacha était plus patiente qu'Edward, et surtout plus fine en matière de répartie. Un jour qu'elle revenait de mission avec les frères Elric, et qu'elle alla remettre leur rapport à Mustang, Sacha fut accueillie par ces paroles :

« Tiens, les petits alchimistes sont de retour. »

« Oui bonjour à vous aussi Colonel. Mais dites donc, vous travaillez alors qu'il pleut ? Comment ça se fait ? » lança Sacha.

Roy plissa les yeux, pendant que Ed souriait avec suffisance. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien Sacha pour ça : sa manière de clouer le bec au colonel sur un sujet fâcheux pour eux deux.

« Ici je suis au sec. Voyons ce rapport ... vous n'aviez pas plus gros, évidemment. Quoique pour celui-là vous avez dû vous y mettre à deux pour le transporter j'imagine, car il vous dépasse allègrement. » reprit Mustang.

« Moi ce qui me dépasse, c'est de savoir que vous pouvez lutter contre une dizaine d'ennemis, mais qu'une petite pile de dossiers suffise à vous terrasser. Alors en plus avec la pluie ... » rétorqua la Water alchemist.

Roy émit un claquement de langue agacé. Y'avait pas moyen d'avoir le dessus sur elle. Et le FullMetal laissait courir, se contentant de suivre le spectacle avec délectation. Car même si Mustang s'avisait de se moquer de lui, Sacha répondait à sa place.

« En parlant de pluie, vous ne vous êtes pas noyés dans une flaque tous les deux ? C'aurait fait mauvais effet que le FullMetal rouille, remarquez. »

« Voyons colonel, l'eau est mon amie, à moi ... elle ne suffit pas à m'arrêter. » sourit Sacha.

Ed comprima un rire. Ouh la fine allusion à son impuissance sous la pluie ! Roy lui lança un regard noir que Sacha soutint avec un sourire faussement angélique. Le colonel parcourut une page du rapport, avant de le poser dans un coin.

« Bref ! Puisque vous êtes là, je dois vous avertir qu'on nous a confiés une mission. » dit-il.

« On ? C'est-à-dire ? » fit le FullMetal redevenu sérieux.

« Toi, ton frère, Water et moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, divers entrepôts d'armes auraient été attaqués et rasés, et toutes les armes disparues. » annonça Mustang.

« Ils appartenaient à l'armée je suppose. » dit Sacha.

« Exact, d'où l'importance de cette mission. »

« Sait-on ce qui a causé ces dégâts ? » reprit Edward.

« Non, personne n'a rien vu, les entrepôts sont tenus à l'écart des civils. Nous allons nous rendre dans la première ville qui a subi une attaque de ce genre. » continua Mustang.

« Et pour quand serait le départ ? Je dois d'abord aller voir mon mécano. » prévint Ed en montrnant son bras cassé.

« J'avais pensé à demain, mais vu la situation je dirais dans trois jours, ça ira ? »

« Oui très bien. Je vais y aller de ce pas. » répondit le FullMetal en se levant.

« Je peux t'accompagner Ed ? » questionna Sacha.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Alors on se retrouve à la gare dans trois jours à huit heures précises. » conclut Mustang.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent, et s'en allèrent. Ed passa chercher son petit frère pour lui dire qu'ils se rendaient à Resembool, avec Sacha. Al était content que la jeune fille vienne. Il l'appréciait, et trouvait agréable d'avoir une autre personne à qui parler. Même Ed paraissait penser la même chose. Il faut dire que Sacha était optimiste et détendait l'atmosphère. Et sa façon d'utiliser l'alchimie l'intéressait beaucoup.

Sacha portait des cercles tracés sur la semelle de ses chaussures, ce qui lui permettait de faire jaillir l'eau du sol.

Ceux gravés sur des bracelets plats à ses poignets lui servaient à manier le liquide et lui donner diverses formes. Sacha possédait également un style de combat original : des mouvements d'arts martiaux combinés à sa spécialité, technique qui s'avérait très efficace.

« C'est quel genre d'endroit Resembool ? » demanda Sacha.

« La campagne désertique, mais chaleureuse et accueillante. » lui répondit Alphonse;

« Accueillant accueillant, ça dépends de quel point de vue on se place ! » fit Edward.

Al rit, pendant que Sacha haussait un sourcil.

« Tu va vite comprendre Sacha. » reprit Al en réponse à son air étonné.

Le train s'arrêta, et les jeunes mirent pieds à terre. Direction : l'atelier d'automails Rockbell.


	2. Une enquête étrange

**Bine je poste la suite, avec un grand merci à ceux qui lisent. Nous abordons la rencontre entre Winry et Sacha, qui va faire des étincelles. Quand à l'enquête de nos amis, elle va se révéler étrange.**

* * *

La maison qui abritait l'atelier Rockbell se dessina au bout du chemin. Tout en marchant, Alphonse présentait les deux mécaniciennes à Sacha.

« Winry est notre amie d'enfance, et c'est une vraie passionnée de mécanique. Elle a une forte personnalité, et a horreur de voir que l'on abîme ses prothèses. » raconta le cadet Elric.

« Ouais, et d'ailleurs quand elle va voir mon automail, je suis bon pour me prendre une clé à molette dans la tête. » soupira Edward.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Sacha.

Sur le seuil de la maison se trouvait une petite silhouette, qui s'avéra être Pinako Rockbell, la grand-mère. Un chien noir se précipita vers le groupe, pendant que l'aïeule appelait sa petite-fille. Une deuxième silhouette apparut sur le balcon ... et quelque chose fendit les airs. Ed ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à recevoir le coup. Mais rien ne vint. En revanche, il eut l'impression d'entendre le bruit d'un jet d'eau.

« Non mais ça va pas ? T'es pas un peu malade ? » s'écria Sacha.

La Water alchemist avait stoppé le jet de clé, en utilisant son alchimie. Surprise au possible, Winry la fixa. Une fille ? Ed ramenait ... une fille ? La mécanicienne ne répondit rien, mais elle darda un regard courroucé vers Sacha.

« Pfiou merci beaucoup ! » sourit Edward.

« Je t'en prie ! On a pas idée de faire une chose pareille ! » répondit la jeune fille.

Sacha lança un regard méprisant à Winry, qui serra la rambarde de la terrasse avec colère. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Les voyageurs entrèrent dans l'atelier, le FullMetal fit les présentations. Winry arriva la dernière et adressa un bonjour sec à Sacha, qui le lui rendit bien. Après quoi, la blonde demanda la raison de leur visite aux frères.

« A ton avis ? » sourit Alphonse.

« Ed ... ne me dis pas que tu as encore cassé mon bel automail ! » fit Winry d'une voix où sourdait la colère.

« Eh euh ... ben en fait ... » bredouilla le jeune homme.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! T'es vraiment d'une maladresse je te jure c'est à en pleurer !!! » s'écria Winry.

Elle dégaina une autre clé et s'avança vers le FullMetal, qui disons-le franchement, balisait grave.

« Mmmmais Winry at ... a-attends ! »

« Je vais t'apprendre à détruire une merveille de mécanique ! »

Elle leva le bras et s'apprêta à lui fracasser le crâne. C'est alors qu'un bras stoppa le sien.

« Je ne voudrais pas être méchante, mais décidément ça tourne pas ronds chez toi ma vieille ! » intervint Sacha.

Et elle repoussa Winry, avant de se poster devant Edward. La mécanicienne sentit la jalousie lui mordre le coeur.

« Dis donc toi, de quoi je me mêle ? » fit la blonde d'un ton acide.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Tu trouve que tabasser quelqu'un qui est blessé au bras c'est très commerçant comme attitude ? Tu pense peut-être que ça l'amuse de se faire détruire de la sorte, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il endure ! » rétorqua Sacha.

« Euh c'est bon les filles ! » fit Ed embarrassé.

« J'en sais certainement plus que toi ! Je sais par où il est passé, et ce qu'il a enduré figure-toi ! » riposta vertement Winry.

« Et tu t'imagine que ça te donne le droit de le cogner ? Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu au juste ? Lui il vient réclamer ton aide, et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est le frapper et lui hurler dessus ! » continua Sacha dont la voix montait elle aussi.

« C'est pour qu'il apprenne à être prudent c'est tout ! De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas ! » s'exclama Winry.

Alphonse et Pinako firent chacun une tentative pour désamorcer le conflit, en vain. Les demoiselles étaient si proches qu'il paraissait évident qu'elles allaient en venir aux mains.

« Je crois que ça regarde n'importe qui de sensé au contraire ! Si tu t'imagine qu'il le fait exprès tu te goure de A à Z ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas eu le choix. Et quand on ne sait pas, on se tait ! Alors au lieu de nous faire un caca nerveux tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de lui venir en aide !»

Winry serrait si fort sa clé qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait la briser. Elle mourrait d'envie de frapper Sacha avec, mais elle avait noté qu'il s'agissait d'une alchimiste d'Etat, preuve en était la montre à sa ceinture. Sacha pouvait aisément lui flanquer une raclée.

* * *

« Allons mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Winry, détends-toi un peu et ... » fit Pinako en les éloignant l'une de l'autre.

« Oh parce selon toi c'est de ma faute ? » rétorqua la blonde.

« C'est quand même toi qui t'es énervée la première, et contre un blessé en plus. Pas très professionnel comme attitude. » reprit Sacha.

« Mais je vais la ! »

« Winry ça suffit ! Va plutôt dans la réserve nous chercher des pièces neuves. Et vous miss Holloway, tenez donc votre langue ! » s'exclama Pinako.

« Entendu, du moment que plus personne ne crie. »

Sacha alla s'asseoir près d'un Edward médusé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne tenir tête de la sorte à son amie d'enfance. Mais pourtant ... le FullMetal lui en était reconnaissant. Grâce à elle il avait évité des bosses, et puis Sacha n'avait pas tort, en dépit de la véhémence de ses propos. Si son automail se cassait, c'était parce qu'il était obligé de se battre bien souvent pour survivre. Et quand il venait ici, ce n'était pas pour prendre des coups en plus.

Il appréciait beaucoup Winry, mais devait reconnaître qu'elle manquait singulièrement de patience. La mécanicienne revint, d'un pas rageur d'ailleurs. Un silence imposant s'installa dans la pièce. Winry ne décolérait pas, pendant que Sacha observait les réparations d'un air neutre, quoique teinté de mépris. Alphonse n'osait piper mot, tandis que Pinako jugeait sage de ne rien dire non plus. Et Edward attendait tout simplement que ça passe.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures et quart, Winry avait terminé et l'avant-bas de l'alchimiste blond était comme neuf. Ce dernier le remua un peu, puis remercia son amie.

« Ce n'est rien, mais tâche de faire attention. » dit-elle.

« J'essaie Winry, je te jure que j'essaie mais ce n'est pas facile. Bien nous allons y aller. » répondit Edward.

Sacha se leva en même temps qu'Alphonse. Le fait d'avoir trifouillé le bras d'Edward semblait avoir calmé Winry, même si ses yeux étincelaient quand elle rencontra ceux de Sacha. Les jeunes firent leurs adieux à a famille Rockbell, et quittèrent l'atelier. Il leur fallait encore préparer leur sacs pour leur mission.

Les frèrent firent un crochet par le cimetière, pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de leur mère. Sacha les attendit dehors.

« Ah au fait, merci de m'avoir défendu contre Winry. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas mal à la tête en sortant de chez elle ! » fit Ed en revenant.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais franchement, quelle idée de cogner ses clients ! »

« Elle ne le fait qu'avec Ed, tu sais. » précisa Alphonse.

« Je l'espère, autrement elles peuvent fermer la boutique. » reprit Sacha.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Central. Et à l'heure convenue, les jeunes retrouvèrent le colonel Mustang sur le quai de la gare. Son lieutenant l'avait accompagné.

« Eh bien ! Le FullMetal est à l'heure ! Je suppose que miss Holloway et le jeune Alphonse y sont pour quelque chose. » dit-il avec son sempiternel sourire cynique.

« On peut dire ça. » sourit Sacha.

Le concerné grommela quelque chose. Roy se tourna vers sa subordonnée, à qui il confia le soin de s'occuper de tout en son absence. Riza obtempéra en faisant le salut. Sacha crut apercevoir une lueur fugitive dans les prunelles marron rouges, qu'elle interpréta cela comme de l'inquiétude. Le quatuor monta dans le train, qui siffla et partit. Durant le trajet, Ed demanda à son supérieur assis en face de lui, où ils se rendaient exactement.

« Nous allons dans une petite ville du nom de RoseTown. C'est là qu'a eut lieu la dernière attaque. » répondit Roy.

« Quel genre de personnes soupçonne-t-on ? » questionna Sacha à sa gauche.

« On a d'abord pensé à des terroristes. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. »

Chacun se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées. Le trajet dura longtemps, et c'est à moitié endormi qu'Edward posa le pieds sur le quai. Il suivit ensuite son supérieur jusqu'à un petit hôtel où des chambres avaient été réservées à leur attention. Les frères en partagèrent une, pendant que Roy et Sacha en possédaient une chacun. Après s'être installé ils sortirent commencer leur enquête.

Et c'est en toute logique qu'il comencèrent par aller voir l'entrepôt en question. Nos quatre alchimistes froncèrent les sourcils en entrant. Les murs semblaient lacérés par endroit, et quelques appareils avaient été arrachés, voire disloqués. Chacun partit de son côté, mais il paraissait clair que cette attaque n'avait pas été portée par une main humaine. Evidemment, plus aucune arme ne restait. Contrairement aux traces témoignant du massacre des pauvres employés s'étant trouvé sur le chemin du coupable.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. » annonça Sacha.

Les garçons virnent la rejoindre. L'alchimiste de l'eau désignait une grosse empreinte devant elle, une trace faite dans le sang. Mais ...

« On dirait un animal. » fit Alphonse.

« Et un gros. » ajouta son frère.

Roy sortit un calepin, et arracha une feuille. Par transparence il parvint à reproduire l'empreinte.

« Bien, nous allons interroger les habitants. Oon va se scinder en deux : FullMetal, toi et Water vous vous occupez des gens, pendant qu'Al et moi on va tenter de savoir à quel animal corresponds cette empreinte. » ordonna Roy.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent. Dautres empreintes furent trouvées, et lorsqu'ils pensèrent avoir fait le tour des lieux les soldats sortirent et partirent là où ils devaient.

* * *

« Par où commence-t-on ? » questionna Sacha.

« Ben ... tâchons de trouver un endroit où on est sûr de trouver le plus de gens possible. » répondit le blond.

« Un endroit publique donc. »

Tous deux arrivèrent en face d'un bar. Ils échangèrent un regard en souriant, puis y entrèrent. Ed poussa la porte. Les têtes se tournèrent machinalement, laissant transparaître une certaine surprise face des gens si jeunes.

« Dites vous deux, z'êtes pas un peu p'tits pour venir là ? » lança le barman.

Le FullMetal fixa l'imprudent qui avait osé lui sortir ça. Sacha dardait elle aussi un regard quelque peu ombrageux sur l'individu. Le barman resta surpris devant ces yeux flamboyants. Sa cible repérée, le blond marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui.

« QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TRAITE DE SI PETIT QU' IL POURRAIT SE NOYER DANS UN DE A COUDRE ?!! » hurla l'ado.

Inutile de préciser qu'un silence surpris se fit aussitôt dans la salle. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle faire un boucan pareil ? L'homme derrière le comptoir avait reculé instinctivement, craignant sans doute de se faire mordre. Il n'avait pas tort, je pense. Sacha arriva également au bar.

« Les p'tits mon pote ils sont alchimistes d'Etat, et ils te donnent deux minutes pour leur dire ce que tu sais sur le casse à l'entrepôt d'armes, avant de tout raser ! » avertit-elle.

La jeune fille avait sorti sa montre pour appuyer ses dires. Le barman déglutit. Vu l'état dans lequel était le blondinet, la menace n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade.

« L'entrepôt ? Ben euh pas grand chose. Ca s'est passé tard le soir, personne n'a rien vu. On a découvert ça quand les gens ne sont pas rentrés chez eux. Mais c'était affreux, ils étaient dans un état épouvantable. Et pas un seul survivant. »

« Et savez-vous s'il y a de gros prédateurs par ici ? » continua Sacha.

« Ben ... non pas vraiment. Dans la forêt y'a ptêt des ours ou des loups, mais c'est assez loin d'ici. »

L'alchimiste de l'eau se tourna vers les consommateurs, pour avoir d'autres précisions. Mais personne ne put la renseigner davantage. Les alchimistes quittèrent donc l'endroit, au soulagement il faut bien le dire, de ses occupants.

* * *

Pendant qu'Ed rompait joyeusement la tranquilité de la ville, son petit frère et son supérieur se trouvaient à la bibliothèque locale. Ils avaient déniché des livres animaliers pour retrouver les propriétaires des empreintes ramenées.

« Toujours rien. J'espère que FullMetal et Water s'en tirent mieux que nous. » fit Mustang en refermant un énième ouvrage.

« Oui. C'est étrange : les animaux sont répartis en plusieurs familles avec des traits communs. Or les traces que nous avons semblent ne correspondre à aucune d'entre elles. » remarqua Alphonse.

« Ce que je trouve d'étrange moi, c'est que des animaux se soit attaqués à une construction humaine, contenant des armes qui plus est. » ajouta le colonel.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches. Cette histoire n'était pas nette, et l'instinct du brun lui soufflait de présager le pire, et l'insolite. De longues minutes de silence passèrent.

« C'est vraiment étrange. » fit soudain Roy.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien ... ça fait plusieurs fois que je note des similitudes avec certains animaux, deux en général, mais d'espèce différentes et donc à priori incompatibles. »

Alphonse fixa le colonel de ses yeux translucides. Une idée sur ce qu'était ces bêtes résonna dans son esprit.

« Des espèces incompatibles et qui pourtant sont réunies dans une seule ... ça ne vous rappelle rien colonel ? » dit-il.

« Tu pense à des chimères ? C'est que je commence à me dire moi aussi. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça. »

Le beau brun referma son livre. Inutile de chercher plus avant des animaux qui n'existent que récemment. Lui et l'imposante armure quittèrent la bibliothèque. Il avait été convenu de retrouver les autres près d'une fontaine. Roy et Al furent les premiers arrivés. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de distinguer les deux silhouettes attendues.

« Alors ? » lança Roy.

« Rien, le néant. Nous avons interrogés au moins une vingtaine de personnes un peu partout, sans que qui que ce soit n'aie vu quelque chose. » répondit Edward.

« Et de votre côté ? » demanda sa partenaire.

« Nous pensons avoir affaire à des chimères. Les empreintes présentes des caractéristiques communes à deux espèces différentes. » annonça l'alchimiste brûlant.

« Pourtant le spécialiste c'était Tucker, et il n'est plus de ce monde. » dit Ed.

« Le seul à en faire qui soit connu. Rien ne nous prouve que d'autres ignorent comment procéder. » souligna Alphonse.

Son frère acquiesça, reconnaissant la valeur de cet argument.

« Bien, allons nous reposer, le soir tombe. Nous verrons si nous avons plus de chance demain. » conclut le colonel.

C'est ainsi que le groupe revint à son hôtel. Après un bon petit dîner, trois militaires et une armure s'apprêtèrent à dormir.

* * *

« Voilà pour les trouvailles de mon côté. Et toi ? »

« J'ai remarqué des traces de transmutation sur le sol. Plutôt vastes : tout le tour du bâtiment et sur plusieurs mètres de large. Des gens ont pu s'enfuir mais on les attendait pour les achever. »

« Très bien. Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne piste. »

« J'ai entendu une rumeur ... à Xenotime il y a un élément important qui disparaît. »

« Ah ? Qui t'as dit cela ? »

« Des commères déguisées en vieilles dames. Cette ville est réputée pour son eau écarlate, qui serait ni plus ni moins qu'un dérivé de la Pierre Philosophale. Or les derniers containers de ce liquide ont disparu.

« Intéressant. Voilà certainement l'endroit où il faut être. »

« Oui. Je vais vous donner la description de ces dames, si vous les croisez elles en parleront sûrement encore. »

« Parfait, ce sera plus simple de cette manière.

Une des personnes qui dialoguait ainsi griffona sur un morceau de papiers les renseignements proposés, avant de quitter les lieux et de s'évanouir dans la nuit.


	3. De l'eau qui disparaît

**Pfou y'a pas grand monde pour lire. Serait-ce de la lassitude ? Bref un grand merci à ceux uiq veulent bien me suivre, et voilà la suite ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour suivant, l'équipe décida donc de tenter une nouvelle fois d'en savoir plus sur l'attaque. Comme la veille, ils se séparèrent. Sacha et Ed s'orientèrent d'un côté du centre, tandis qu'Al et le colonel allèrent de l'autre.

« Tiens regarde Ed, c'est le jour du marché. On trouvera forcément quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner. » dit Sacha.

« J'espère. Allons-y. » répondit le blond.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la place où s'étendaient des dizaines de commerçants. La foule était amicale, des gens discutaient entre eux, prenaient des nouvelles des connaissances ou marchandaient le prix d'un légume. Le FullMetal et la Water alchemist se dirigèrent vers une marchande de fruit.

« Bonjour madame. » commença Sacha.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Qu'est-ce que vous désirez : de belles pommes rouges ou bien jaunes ou encore vertes, des prunes sucrées, des fraises bien mûres ou peut-être des cerises ? »

« A vrai dire on aurait surtout besoin de renseignements. Sur ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt d'armes. » répondit Edward.

« Ooh c'est une chose terrible qui est arrivée là-bas. En quoi cela intéresse-t-il des enfants ? » s'étonna la marchande.

« Nous sommes alchimistes d'Etat, on nous envoie pour découvrir les coupables. » dit Sacha en brandissant sa montre en argent.

« J'ignorais que l'armée prenait des enfants dans ses rangs. Ca devient n'importe quoi. Les jeunes comme vous devraient plutôt profiter de leur jeunesse et de l'insouciance qu'elle apporte. »

A ces mots, le visage d'Edward se ferma. Malheureusement, le destin ne permettait pas à tous les enfants de vivre dans l'insouciance, certains étaient obligés de grandir trop vite. Du coin de l'oeil, Sacha remarqua l'air tendu de son partenaire.

« S'il vous plaît madame, est-ce vous savez quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Malheureusement personne ne sait réellement ce qui a pu arriver. Les gens ne sont pas revenus, nous y sommes allés et ce fut pour découvrir une hécatombe. »

« Vous n'auriez pas aperçu des animaux bizarres par hasard ? » interrogea le FullMetal.  
La marchande secoua la tête négativement. Sacha observa les environs un intant. Trois vieilles dames bavardaient non loin.

« ... »

Ed remercia la marchande. Sacha l'entraîna vers les aïeules.

« Toute cette eau s'est envolée d'un coup je vous dit. Une dizaine de containers, les seuls restant contenant l'eau rouge de Xenotime. » fit l'une d'elle.

Le FullMetal tendit l'oreille malgré lui. Il avait déjà été dans cette ville, et avait découvert que l'on y frabriquait une variante de la pierre philosophale.

« L'endroit aurait été dévasté par des monstres selon certains. » ajouta une autre.

Là, Sacha et Ed stoppèrent net. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils firent volte-face et se rendirent auprès des vieilles dames.

* * *

De leur côté, Roy et Alphonse interrogeaient également les passants.

« Toujours rien ! Personne n'est capable de nous donner le plus petit indice ! » soupira Mustang.

« Oui, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le coupable est bien organisé. » dit l'armure.

« En effet. Reste à savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec ces armes et des chimères. »

Roy s'arrêta soudain, et regarda derrière lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il colonel ? » demanda Alphonse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. »

Le beau brun regarda autour de lui. Il sentait un regard, il en était sûr. Pourtant il n'y avait personne alentour qui le fixait. Aussi le militaire se décida à reprendre sa route. Cachée derrière une cheminée, la personne qui observait Mustang et Alphonse esquissa un sourire ... avant de se sauver.

Quelque temps plus tard, nos amis se retrouvèrent comme la veille près de la fontaine. Edward relata leur découverte à son supérieur.

« Xenotime ? Bizarre ce n'était pas mentionné dans le dossier. » dit Roy.

« Pourtant il semblerait que des chimères aient volé de l'eau rouge. » dit Sacha.

« Cette enquête devient vraiment étrange. D'abord des armes maintenant de l'eau rouge ... le tout dérobé par des animaux artificiels. Quel peut bien être le lien ? » reprit le colonel.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir. A première vue, ces deux vols semblaient aussi dissociables que possible. Mais les soldats étaient convaincus qu'il y avait un lien.

« Cette eau rouge ... Ed m'a dit que c'était un dérivé de la Pierre, ou une composante. Même si elle n'est pas aussi puissante, on doit pouvoir faire beaucoup de choses avec non ? » intervint Sacha.

« Oui, mon frère et moi avons pu voir qu'elle servait à former des pierres incomplètes, et que l'on pouvait créer sans trop de matière. » répondit Alphonse.

« Donc ... le voleur cherche sûrement à créer quelque chose. Et vu la quantité d'eau rouge dérobée ce doit être énorme. » continua le colonel.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir besoin d'armes ? Avec l'eau on peut en fabriquer en quantité industrielle. » releva Sacha.

« Ouais, mais pas à partir de rien. Peut-être que les armes vont lui servir de matière première pour en concevoir d'autres plus puissantes. » dit Edward.

Ce qui laissait présager un véritable cataclysme. Ils échangèrent un regard, et rentrèrent en toute hâte à leur hôtel. Ils devaient absolument aller à Xenotime. Plus tard, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la gare.

« Parfait. » murmura une voix.

* * *

« Tu viens Sacha ? » appela Alphonse.

« J'arrive. »

Sacha sourit avant de rejoindre le groupe qui s'embarquait à bord d'un train. Une ombre s'y faufila aussi quand il quitta la gare. Elle rattrapa l'engin et monta sur le toit. Quelques instant plus tard, Roy décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il quitta donc le wagon. Deux individus le regardèrent passer du coin de l'oeil. Puis ils le suivirent. Mustang entra dans les toilettes pour hommes. Ses suivants voulurent y rentrer aussi, mais ...

Depuis l'intérieur le colonel perçut des gémissements de douleur. Il ressortit pour découvrir deux hommes avec les habits fumants. D'autres personnes sortirent en même temps que lui.

« Hé mais c'est mon portefeuille ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Ma montre ! » fit un autre.

Les passagers se précipitèrent pour récupérer leurs biens. Roy pensa qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Soudain, il sentit un regard sur lui. Vif comme l'éclair il se tourna vers une porte. Le brun perçut un mouvement à l'intérieur. Il se précipita, mais trouva l'endroit vide.

« _Il y a quelqu'un qui me suit. Ami ou ennemi ? _» se dit-il.

Le soldat referma la porte, et décida de retourner dans son compartiment. Sacha qui paraissait somnoler ouvrit très légèrement un oeil, et le regarda s'asseoir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hm ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tout à l'heure deux types me suivaient avec l'intention de me voler. Quelqu'un les a mit hors d'état de nuire. Juste après j'ai sentit qu'on m'observait, comme à RoseTown.» raconta Mustang.

« Vous pensez qu'on nous suit ? » s'inquiéta Alphonse.

Roy ne répondit rien, cependant on sentait nettement qu'il était préoccupé. Les frères échangèrent un regard.

* * *

« _Eh bien il paraît qu'on a failli se faire démasquer ? _»

« _Oui ... il est plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraît. Heureusement j'ai de bons réflexes. _»

« _C'est un homme intuitif, il fait confiance à son instinct et maintenant qu'il a sentit qu'on le suivait, il ne lâchera pas l'idée. Or on ne peut pas se permettre d'être découverts. J'attends donc de vous plus de discrétion. _»

« _Je sais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai très bien compris l'importance de cette mission. Seulement ... il m'était difficile dans ce cas-là de ne pas agir. _»

« _Souvenez-vous de l'accord. Evitez d'entrer en contact avec lui. _»

« _Je ferais au mieux. _»

« _Bien. Quand on sera à Xenotime, vous logerez à l'hôtel du Grand Aigle. _»

« _Compris merci. _»

* * *

Bien plus tard, nos quatre amis arrivèrent à Xenotime. La journée était déjà bien avancée. Sur le chemin menant à l'hôtel, Edward baîlla bruyamment et s'étira paresseusement, attirant l'attention des autochtones.

« Bon sang tiens-toi un peu FullMetal ! » le réprimanda le colonel.

« Ca va, je suis fatigué c'est tout ! » rétorqua le blond lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire remarquer ! » continua Mustang en lui retournant son regard.

Ce qui est facile pour lui vu que ses yeux sont déjà noirs.

« Commencez donc par baisser d'un ton, colonel-caca ! Vous attirez encore plus l'attention des gens !» reprit le FullMetal.

Roy répondit par une réplique cinglante qui énerva l'adolescent. Sacha tapota le bras d'Alphonse.

« Je compatis à ton malheur. »

« Merci. » fit Al avec un soupir.

Le groupe atteignit l'hôtel, ce qui calma les deux énergumènes. Ensuite chacun alla prendre possession de sa chambre. Le silence fut le bienvenu après cette dispute Mustango-Edwardienne. Nos amis restèrent donc dans leur chambre pour se remettre du voyage. Hélas ça ne dura pas : Roy vint les chercher une heure plus tard pour continuer l'enquête.

Il toqua d'abord à la chambre des frères Elric. L'aîné balança un oreiller contre la porte après que Roy eut annoncé qu'ils partaient déjà. Sacha fit moins de manières et se leva aussitôt.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui veut travailler, ça fait du bien. » commenta Mustang en s'éloignant.

« Dit l'homme qui déteste la paperasse. » lança Sacha d'un ton neutre.

Edward ricana et leur emboîta le pas.

« Dites donc vous deux ! Faudrait voir à respecter un peu plus votre supérieur. » répliqua Mustang, les yeux en billes.

* * *

Sacha et Ed échangèrent un sourire amusé. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel. C'est alors qu'Ed et Al s'entendirent appeler. Ils se retournèrent.

« Oh c'est Russel et Fletcher ! » s'exclama Al.

Deux jeunes gens aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux d'un bleu profonds vinrent à eux. L'aîné, Russel Tringham, tendit une main au FullMetal qui la lui serra avec un sourire.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir dans le coin ! » dit-il.

« Pareil pour nous. » répondit Alphonse après avoir salué Fletcher.

Il fit les présentations, et raconta qu'ils avaient rencontrés les frères Tringham lors de leur première visite à Xenotime. A l'époque tous deux avaient pris l'idendité des Elric pour travailler avec le scientifique du coin, Magwar, qui expérimentait l'eau rouge. Quand ils avaient compris que leur employeur avait comme dirait coulé une bielle, ils s'étaient rangé du côté des Elric.

Tout en écoutant d'un oreille distraite Alphonse narrer leur histoire, Russel examina les nouveaux. Il darda un regard intéressé sur Sacha, la détaillant de haut en bas, de bas en haut et en diagonale. Par contre il envia la classe et le charisme de Mustang, se demandant même comment faire pour être à sa hauteur. Russel fut tiré de ses pensées au moment où la question arriva sur l'eau rouge.

« Ah oui. Bien sûr qu'on connait l'histoire, c'est nous qui avons découvert le vol. » dit-il.

« Pourriez-vous nous y conduire ? » demanda Roy.

« Bien sûr venez. » répondit Fletcher.

Il partit en avant. Sur le chemin, nombre de femmes qu'ils croisaient regardaient Roy en souriant. Ce qui désespéra un peu Russel.

« _Mais comment il fait ? _»

Le blond soupira légèrement, puis se tourna vers Sacha.

« Alors vous êtes dans l'armée depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas très non. Mais j'ai l'impression quelque fois d'être entrée à la maternelle. »

Al pouffa de rire, comprenant à quoi ou plutôt à qui elle faisait allusion. Les concernés rosirent.

« Et c'est quoi votre spécialité ? » continua Russel.

« L'eau. »

« Aaaah c'est bien ça, c'est un élément sensuel, très beau à regarder. Il vous convient à merveille. » sourit le blond.

« Nous y sommes. » annonça Fletcher.

A cet instant il se fit maudire par son grand-frère, qui trouvait qu'il cassait complètement ses effets. Sacha ne fit donc plus attention au blond, et avança vers le site en même temps que ses collègues. Mais ces denriers s'arrêtèrent en remarquant que les frères Tringham ne les suivaient plus.

« Vous ... vous avez vraiment l'intention de descendre ? » demanda Russel étonné et apeuré.

L'entrepôt contenant les derniers containers d'eau rouge se trouvait en bas d'une pente, à la lisière de la forêt.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici il me semble. » répondit le colonel.

« Mais ... elles sont peut-être encore là ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller c'est trop dangereux ! » s'exclama Fletcher.

« Elles ... vous parlez des chimères. Donc on a vu juste. » devina le FullMetal.

« Ce sont des bêtes affreuses, elles ont failli nous tuer, alors n'y allez pas ! » reprit le petit Fletcher, suppliant.

Mais en dépit du fait qu'il ait une bouille adorable, le quatuor emprunta le chemin menant à l'entrepôt. Ils étaient évidemment sur leurs gardes, jetant des regards circulaires. D'en haut les frères surveillaient leur progression avec appréhension.

* * *

On entendait absolument rien, même pas un oiseau. Roy avait enfilé ses gants, et franchit avec précaution la porte défoncée. Vu l'épaisseur, la bête devait être massive. Un désordre indescriptible régnait : vitre brisée, matériel en morceau et j'en passe.

Tout en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds, les militaires inspectèrent l'endroit.

« Ces animaux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. En dépit du désordre ils sont allés chercher ce qu'ils voulaient. » dit Roy.

« La pagaille est surtout due au fait que rien ne les a arrêtés. Ces chimères ont tout balayé pour atteindre leur objectif. » compléta le FullMetal.

« Oui. Elles abattent tout ce qui se dresse sur leur chemin. De vrais dangers ambulants. » ajouta Sacha.

« Ce qui rends leur maître tout aussi dangereux, déjà parce qu'il a créé ces horreurs, ensuite parce qu'il n'hésite pas à les lâcher dans des villes. » renchérit Alphonse.

Les empreintes sur le sol ressemblaient à celles trouvées à RoseTown. Pensant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici, les soldats sortirent. C'est alors qu'ils perçurent des grondements. Des yeux lumineux apparurent. Puis ce fut au tour des propriétaires de ces yeux de se montrer. Les chimères ... toutes très grandes, dotées d'une puissante musculature, de longues griffes acérées qui se plantaient dans le sol. Sans parler des mâchoires hérissées de crocs pointus.

Les humains se rapprochèrent dos à dos. Depuis le haut du sentier les frères observèrent la scène avec terreur. Leur niveau en alchimie n'était pas bien élevé comparé à celui des alchimistes d'Etat. Cependant, ils n'allaient pas laisser leurs amis se faire massacrer sous leurs yeux sans réagir.

« Bien ... on dirait que l'on a rencontré notre premier obstacle. » fit Roy.

« Et de taille celui-là. » ajouta le FullMetal, qui avait déjà sorti sa célèbre lame.

Les chimères grondèrent encore. L'assaut était imminent.


	4. Retrouvailles

**Hey merci tout le monde pour les coms ! Je vous mets donc la suite. Roy va retrouver une personne importante de son passé, mais ... comment est-elle là ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encerclés par les chimères, les alchimistes faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Examinant chacune d'elles pour tenter de deviner d'où partirait le premier coup, ils étaient pour l'instant immobiles. En haut du sentier, les frères Tringham étaient tout aussi pétrifiés.

Et puis ... ce fut le début de l'attaque. Une des chimères se jeta droit vers Sacha, pensant sans doute avoir là une proie facile. Mais la jeune fille frappa du pieds sur le sol. Un puissant geyser jaillit, percutant la chimère et l'envoyant haut dans les airs. Après quoi, Sacha forma une colone horizontale qui l'entoura elle et les autres. Projeté ensuite brutalement, elle balaya les bêtes. Roy claqua ensuite des doigts, et un déluge de feu s'abattit sur les assaillants.

Edward posa les mains au sol et fit jaillir des pics de pierre. Son petit frère fracassa la tête d'une autre chimère. Sacha transforma son eau en glace, emprisonnant un des monstres. Elle forma ensuite un pieu en glace qu'elle lança droit vers le FullMetal. Sauf qu'une chimère arrivant derrière lui se trouva embrochée. Il remercia Sacha d'un sourire, avant de filer vers Mustang qui s'était pris un coup de patte. Le colonel se trouva à terre.

Déjà une des bêtes s'élançait vers lui. Elle lança sa mâchoire en avant ... Roy leva un bras pour se protéger. Rien ne vint. Le brun se rendit alors compte de la présence du FullMetal entre lui et la chimère. Le blond faisait écran entre le soldat et l'animal. La terrible lame acérée transperçait la gorge du monstre. Edward plia sous le poids de l'animal. Il se servit alors de ses jambes qu'il plaça sous le poitrail, et poussa tant qu'il put pour la faire basculer sur le côté.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de remercier son subordonné que déjà les chimères restantes attaquaient de nouveau. Les deux alchimistes combattirent toutefois dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement. L'eau de Sacha claqua comme un fouet, emprisonnant son ennemi avant de le transpercer par des pics de glaces.

« Aourf ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Une chimère se planta au-dessus d'elle, une patte sur son buste.

« _Tant pis pour toi. _» pensa Sacha.

Elle posa une main sur la patte de la bête. Cette dernière ressenti alors une douleur au niveau du ventre. L'ado lui avait planté un pieu dans le ventre. C'est du moins ce que constata Alphonse qui se précipitait à son secours.

« C'est pas vrai il en arrive d'autres ! » s'écria Mustang.

Plus loin en effet, bondissant hors des fourrés, une dizaine d'autres chimères venaient prêter main-forte à leur congénères. Voyant cela, les frères Tringham se décidèrent à agir. Jusque là leur amis avaient semblé s'en sortir mais là ... ils tracèrent chacun un cercle qu'ils activèrent. Des racines sortirent du sol pour attraper la patte d'une chimère et la soulever. Toutefois, ce ne sera pas suffisant, et nos amis allaient bientôt être submergés.

* * *

Le FullMetal n'en évita d'ailleurs une que par miracle. Une autre faillit faucher Sacha, mais grâce à Alphonse qui l'attrapa par la queue et la balança, il n'en fut rien. La situation était critique, pour ne pas dire désespérée. Nos amis décidèrent de battre en retraite. Ed et Al posèrent les mains au sol, créant ainsi des murailles pour leur frayer une sortie. Tous se mirent à courir, pendant que les chimères tentaient de les coincer.

L'une d'elle défonça d'ailleurs la muraille. Roy la grilla sur-le-champ.

Hélas, elle avait créé une brèche pour les autres. Bientôt, nos amis furent contraints de se séparer. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir par deux, mais les chimères n'étaient pas vraiment de cet avis. C'est ainsi que chacun se retrouva à lutter pour sa survie. Les humains fuirent vers la forêt.

« Waaah ! » cria Ed en se jetant au sol.

Une chimère lui passa au-dessus. Il se releva en vitesse et reprit sa course effrénée dans les bois. Le blond avisa soudain un rocher affleurant. Il piqua vers celui. Grimpant dessus avec agilité, Edward plia les jambes et poussa fortement en arrière. Exécutant par là même un salto arrière, le blond retomba sur le dos de la chimère. Aussi sec, ou plutôt saignant, il lui planta sa lame dans la tête. Emportée par son élan, la bête s'effondra au sol et le FullMetal plongea.

L'adolescent s'appuya sur une main, fit une pirouette et retomba sur ses pieds. Juste à temps pour claquer des mains, et tuer celle qui suivait. Poussant un soupir de soulagement il se redressa. Sans plus hésiter, il décida d'aller voir où en étaient les autres. Les premiers qu'il trouva furent les frères Tringham, perchés dans un arbre. Tois chimères essayaient de les rejoindre avec acharnement. Edward frappa dans ses mains et les appliqua au sol.

Les bêtes se retrouvèrent épinglées comme des papillons. Les deux blonds descendirent. Russel tendit la main à Ed pour le remercier.

« Il faut trouver les autres. » fit le FullMetal en serrant la main de son ami.

Russel renvoya d'abord son frère à la ville, puis fila en compagnie d'Edward.

De son côté, Sacha vit arriver pas moins de quatre chimères. La jeune fille détala, mais fut rapidement coincée par un talus. Elle se tourna alors vers les bêtes, qui fonçaient sur elles de toute la vitesse de leurs pattes puissantes. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un curieux bruit retentit. Une sorte d'explosion gluante, en même temps que des cris de douleur d'origine animale.

Russel et Edward les perçurent, et se précipitèrent. Ils faillirent percuter Sacha. Tous deux lui demandèrent d'une même voix si elle allait bien.

« J'ai eu chaud. Mais allons plutôt prêter main-forte à Al et le colonel. »

* * *

Du reste Alphonse n'avait pas trop de problème. C'était plutôt Roy qui en avait. Ce dernier se fit en effet violemment projeté en l'air, et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Les chimères l'encerclèrent, et se disputèrent un moment pour savoir qui allait lui porter le coup de grâce. Finalement l'une d'elles parvint à maintenir les autres à distances. Elle fit un pas vers l'alchimiste, préparant son coup. Roy tenta de se redresser, au moins pour avoir un bon angle d'attaque. Seulement, sa vision se troublait de plus en plus. Il parvint à lever une main, doigts en position.

Il devait faire vite, ou la chimère allait le tuer. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Des éclairs surgis de nulle part foudroyèrent le cercle de chimères, qui en rugirent. La lumière était assez aveuglante. La main de Roy retomba sur le sol. Le brun perdait son sang. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il distingua quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Le quelqu'un en question s'arrêta et s'accroupit devant lui. Une main ébourrifa ses cheveux de jais. Puis remarquant la blessure, souleva Roy et s'éloigna en toute hâte.

De leur côté, les jeunes avaient retrouvés Alphonse, qui avait lui aussi tenu tête aux monstres qui le poursuivaient. Maintenant, le groupe essayait de retrouver Mustang.

« Là-bas ! Regardez ! » s'exclama soudain Alphonse.

Tournant à leur tour la tête, les autres aperçurent le tas de chimères grillées. Qui entre parenthèses, dégageaient une odeur épouvantable. Néanmoins, ils s'approchèrent. Russel désigna du sang à terre, disant qu'il venait probablement du séduisant colonel.

« Dans ce cas où est-il ? » fit Sacha.

Tous regardèrent autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la silhouette familière. Personne. Pourtant, s'il avait réussi à neutraliser ces chimères, il devait être à proximité.

« Là, des traces de sang ! » dit soudain Alphonse.

Les petites goutes paraissaient former une piste. Les jeunes gens résolurent de la suivre pour retrouver leur supérieur. Quelques temps plus tard exténués par le combat et la course qu'ils venaient de faire, le quatuor arriva aux abord de Xenotime hors d'haleine. Contraints de s'arrêter, ils s'adossèrent au mur d'une maison pour récupérer leur souffle. N'en ayant pas besoin, Al déclara :

« Je vais continuer à chercher, vous, rentrez vous reposer. »

Les autres étaient tellement essouflés qu'ils ne répondirent pas. L'armure partit donc seule. Quand les jeunes eurent récupéré un peu, ils se remirent en route. Russel quitta Sacha et Ed à un angle de rue pour rentrer chez lui. Peu après, les deux alchimistes gagnèrent leur hôtel, gravirent avec peine l'escalier et se traînèrent à leur chambre. Une fois dedans, chacun s'effondra sur son lit.

* * *

« Quelle pagaille ! Quand j'aurais trouvé celui qui s'est amusé de la sorte avec la vie ... bon voyons si mon allié a découvert quelque chose dans cette ville. »

Un petit papier attendait sagement sur une commode. Il fut déplié et lut.

« En voilà une nouvelle intéressante ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça : Hohenheim en ville ... »

Le papier fut déchiré puis jeté. Une porte claqua, signalant une sortie. Entre-temps, Hohenheim car c'était bien lui, rentra chez lui. Il était une fois de plus en voyage, et faisait escale à Xenotime. Le père des Elric referma la porte de son logement, puis déposa un sac remplit de nourriture sur la table d'une petite cuisine. Il entreprit de tout ranger, quand soudain une voix l'interpella :

« Bonjour cher Hohenheim. Ca fait un bail ! »

Surpris, l'alchimiste de lumière se tourna brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer. » demanda-t-il.

« Oh les portes n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Quant à mon identité ... il est vrai que ce visage ne doit rien vous dire. Pas comme celui-ci. »

Les yeux d'or de l'alchimiste s'arrondirent en voyant les traits de son visiteur changer, pour devenir ...

« VOUS ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Des boîtes de conserves tombèrent.

« Ah ! C'est déjà plus parlant non ? » sourit son interlocuteur.

« Mais comment ... » reprit Hohenheim.

« Comment suis-je ici ? Vous pensiez réellement vous être débarrassé d'un être comme moi ? Allons, soyez réalistes. Rappelez-vous qui je suis. »

Hohenheim poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je savais que c'était trop trop beau pour être vrai. Non, quelqu'un comme vous ne pouvait pas être éliminé de cette façon. » dit-il la mine contrite.

« Et pourtant je dois avouer que c'était bien pensé. Et naturellement, vous savez pourquoi je suis là. » reprit l'autre, toujours avec un sourire.

« Oui je le sais. Je sais que tôt ou tard il faudra en finir. » répondit Hohenheim avec une voix grave.

« Bien ! Alors ne traînons plus. »

L'endroit devint soudain sombre. Bien qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait, Hohenheim n'esquissa pas un geste. Il attendit simplement que ça passe. Ce ne fut pas long du reste, étant donné qu'il n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte.

« Monsieur Hohenheim ! Vous avez oublié vos petits pois ! Monsieur Hohenheim ? »

La porte était ouverte. Un homme qui ne devait avoir plus de trente ouvrit la porte.

Alphonse qui cherchait le colonel, entendit soudain ce monsieur prononcer le nom de son père. Il stoppa, et tourna le casque vers la maison.

« Hohenheim ? Papa ? »

Aussitôt l'armure se précipita et ouvrit grand la porte. L'homme à l'intérieur sursauta et poussa un cri en le voyant surgir et appeler son père. Il faillit échapper la conserve qu'il tenait.

« Pardon ! Vous ... vous avez dit qu'Hohenheim était ici ? » fit Alphonse, sur un ton d'excuse.

« Euuuh oui ! Mais je suis un simple marchant de légumes, d'ailleurs je lui en apportait qu'il a oublié.»

Alphonse regarda partout. Un sac était posé sur une table, et avait commencé à être déballé. Normalement, son père était encore ici. L'armure entreprit donc de le chercher, oubliant qu'il avait une mission plus urgente. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« C'est bizarre. » dit-il.

« Oui, il devrait être là. Les voisins m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont vu rentrer. » fit le marchand.

Un doute déplaisant s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Alphonse. L'idée qu'il était arrivé malheur à son père. En parlant de malheur, il se rappela qu'un certain colonel attendait qu'on veuille bien le retrouver.

« Monsieur, essayez de le trouver je vous prie. C'est très important. »

Alphonse se sauva sans donner plus d'explications.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Roy avait été transporté chez un médecin. Ce dernier venait de terminer ses soins, et s'entretenait avec la personne qui l'avait amené.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment il s'est fait cette blessure ? » redemanda le toubib.

« Non. Quand je l'ai trouvé je ne me suis pas posé la question. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »

« Oui ... l'essentiel est que vous l'ayez amené à temps. » reconnut le médecin.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le brun encore inconscient, puis s'en alla ranger son matériel médical. Pendant ce temps-là, la personne qui avait transporté le colonel prit une chaise posée contre un mur, et s'assit au chevet du blessé. Les minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le sauveur de Roy observa son visage.

« _Je ne devrais pas rester là. S'il reprends conscience et qu'il me voit ... mais je me suis fais tant de soucis. Ces sales bêtes ont bien failli le tuer. »_

Difficile dans ces cas-là de partir comme un rien. Mais dans son cas, il lui était interdit d'attendre que le blessé reprenne ses esprits. Tiraillé entre sa raison et ses sentiments, cette personne restait là à regarder le colonel. Qui se mit à gémir ... et à ouvrir les yeux.

Roy distingua d'abord un plafonds. Puis lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le colonel reçut le choc de sa vie. Non ... ce n'était pas possible ... chacun resta les yeux ronds à fixer l'autre. Roy se redressa, bouche bée. Ces yeux ... les même que les siens, tout aussi noirs et profonds. La chevelure était moins longue mais d'un noir de jais brillant, exactement comme lui. Tandis que Roy examinait ce visage, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Lui enfant, jouant avec un adulte dans un jardin. Dans un lit, avec la même personne qui le bordait et lui déposait un baiser sur son front. Puis après sur ses épaules, grimpant à un arbre et puis ... un cimetière. Roy plus âgé aux côtés de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de différent. La tombe devant lui portant un nom familier, un nom qu'il aimait. Son coeur était lourd de chagrin, d'incompréhension, les larmes affluaient sur son visage.

Le Roy adulte cligna des yeux, chassant ces souvenirs. Ca ne pouvait pas être ... pas après si longtemps. Et même ... c'était scientifiquement, ou plutôt alchimiquement, impossible. Devant lui, l'autre était pétrifié. Totalement incapable de bouger, submergé par des émotions contradictoires. Il ne devait pas rester là, il ne le fallait pas. Pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, il avait une occasion unique de lui parler un peu.

Roy déglutit, puis essaya de parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Le colonel tenta de se calmer. Il prit une bonne inspiration puis demanda.

« Pa ... Papa ? »


	5. Début d'explication

**Alors, le sauveur de Roy est-il vraiment son père ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit là, alors qu'il est censé être mort ? Cela cache un secret assez étonnant. Merci à vous de lire, et continuez comme ça !**

* * *

Roy fixait toujours avec stupeur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Celui qui ressemblait tant à son père, et qui devait l'être, comme Mustang s'en persuadait inconsciemment. Pourtant ... ce dernier était mort au cours d'une mission alors que le brun avait quatorze ans. Car il avait été alchimiste d'Etat, lui aussi. La raison secrète de l'engagement de Roy dans l'armée : suivre les traces de son père, et découvrir la raison de sa mort.

« Papa ... c'est toi ? » demanda Roy, ému plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

« Je ... euh non, vous faites erreur. Je dois vous laisser à présent. »

L'homme au cheveux noirs comme la nuit se leva précipitamement et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Mais attends ... aïe ! » reprit le colonel.

Il s'était redressé trop vite, et sa blessure au flanc le lançait. Néanmoins, le gémissement de douleur eut pour effet de figer son « père ». Ce dernier resta donc là, une main sur la poignée, hésitant. Le coeur battant la chamade, il resta planté devant la porte, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne devait pas lui parler, il le savait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui porter secours, et d'attendre son réveil. Sauf qu'à présent, il était dans l'embarras.

Roy le regarda à nouveau, en proie à un féroce combat entre sa raison et son coeur. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, puisqu'il était mort des années auparavant. Mais alors, pourquoi lui ressemblait-il à ce point ? Quelque part en lui, Roy voulait croire que c'était réellement son père, malgré sa raison. Il lui avait tant manqué.

« Papa ? » appela le colonel, hésitant.

L'homme en face serra les dents. Sa main retomba. Le coeur de Mustang fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine. Il renouvela l'appel, avec une note d'espoir cette fois. L'homme fut pris de tremblements, puis il se tourna lentement. Pour croiser les yeux brillants de Roy. Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, le temps que chacun se reprenne un peu.

* * *

« Papa est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda à nouveau Roy.

« Roy ... »

Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis. La respiration du colonel se raccourcit davantage. Son père, James Mustang, alchimiste d'Etat connu sous le nom de Thunder Alchemist, décédé il y a des années se tenait devant lui.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu es bien mort non ? » reprit le jeune homme.

Un autre espoir venait de naître en lui : celui que son père ne soit pas mort en réalité. James soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Tout lui raconter ? C'était risqué. Cependant, l'achimiste devait avouer qu'à sa place, il aimerait bien savoir.

« Oui mon fils, je suis bien mort. Pas de soucis à ce niveau-là. » dit-il enfin.

Roy fronça les sourcils, et secoua brièvement la tête. Il n'y comprenait rien. S'il était mort, comment et pourquoi était-il là ? Son père s'avança et se remit sur la chaise.

« Comme tu l'as compris, je suis bien ton père. Et si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison précise et surtout : c'est temporaire. » commença l'homme.

Mustang attendait que son géniteur poursuive. Parce que pour le moment il était complètement perdu.

« Je suis là pour empêcher quelque chose. Une chose qui pourrait causer beaucoup de problèmes si elle venait à sortir de la prison où elle est. Et cette chose est en rapport direct avec ton enquête. D'où le fait que je sois là, près de toi. » reprit James.

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là en chair et en os ! On ne t'as tout de même pas transmuté ! Et quand bien même ça ne marche pas. » s'exclama Roy.

« Tout dépends de qui fait cette transmutation. Dans mon cas ... ça a marché. Ce qui fait de moi la première transmutation humaine réussie. » répondit James.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. C'était ce qui s'appelait une révélation incroyable. Enorme même. Une des règles fondamentales de l'alchimie contredite, le principe même du cycle de la vie qui s'effondre ... qui sait ce que cette nouvelle pouvait engendrer comme conséquences.

« Qui a bien pu accomplir un tel prodige ? Et qu'y a-t-il eu comme prix à payer ? » recomença Roy, avide de tout comprendre.

« Seule l'Autorité Suprême a pu réaliser ce que l'on croyait impossible. Par conséquent, il n'y a eut aucun inconvénient. Du moins pour l'instant. »

L'Autorité Suprême, pensa Mustang. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Dieu ? Mais personne ne croyait en Dieu. Roy se tourna vers son père pour poser la question, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Sache juste que ce qui se passe en ce moment est grave, très grave. Il est des choses qui ne doivent pas sortir de l'oubli. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des événements qui se sont produits ? » fit le jeune colonel.

« Quelqu'un rassemble des ingrédients, et du matériel. Mais pour une autre personne. C'est cette dernière qui est le plus à craindre. » répondit le Thunder Alchemist.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que c'est un alchimiste très puissant, particulièrement mauvais. La dernière fois qu'il était présent sur cette terre, il a détruit toute une population. Le nom de Yengdu te dit sûrement quelque chose. »

Oh que oui. La grande ville de Yengdu à Xing avait subi le même sort que Xerxès, à un ou deux siècles près. Sauf que le coupable n'était pas le même. Seulement un détail clochait : le temps.

* * *

« Attends, Yengdu a disparut il y a deux cent cinquante ans. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit de la même personne ? » questionna Roy.

« La personne qui m'a chargé de l'empêcher en est certaine, et crois-moi elle ne peut pas se tromper. L'alchimiste qui a rayé cette ville de la carte de Xing s'appelle le Darkblood alchemist. La seule chose qui l'intéresse : c'est la puissance absolue. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'est contenté de créer la Pierre Philosophale à deux reprises. Une fois à Yendgu, l'autre fois avec une petite ville. Mais elles n'ont jamais été utilisées, et l'on ignore pourquoi. » raconta James.

« Hmmm ... mais si ce n'est pas cet alchimiste qui est responsable des attaques de maintenant, alors on peut penser qu'il a un complice. » supposa Roy.

« Un serviteur plutôt. » précisa son père.

« Tu saurais où il se trouve ? »

« Pas encore. Je sais qu'on l'a enfermé après qu'il ait fabriqué sa deuxième Pierre, dans un endroit qu'on dit oublié du temps. Je tâcherais de me renseigner au mieux. Toi en attendant, tu ne dois dire à personne que tu m'a vu. Absolument personne. » recommanda James.

« D'accord. »

James se leva, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Est-ce que je te reverrais ? » demanda son fils.

« Le moment venu oui. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis là que provisoirement. »

Roy soupira doucement. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre que son père était là. James quitta le cabinet médical, laissant son fils se remettre.

* * *

De son côté, Alphonse trouva où le colonel avait été amené. Il frappa à la porte. Le médecin fut surpris en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte. Habituellement, ce n'était pas le genre de patient qu'il recevait.

« Oui ? » fit le toubib.

« Bonjour, je cherche le colonel Mustang. Un homme brun, assez grand, il a été blessé aujourd'hui. » dit Alphonse.

« Ah oui, entrez. »

Il mena l'armure à la chambre du soldat. Al fut soulagé de le voir en vie et conscient. Le jeune s'enquit de la santé du militaire.

« Ca peut aller. Et les autres ? » répondit Mustang.

« Tout le monde est sain est sauf. »

Roy afficha un léger sourire. Il se leva et alla informer le docteur qu'il partait. Le médecin protesta, mais rien n'y fit. Roy et Al quittèrent donc le cabinet, et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ed et Sacha étaient justement dans le hall.

« Colonel, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Sacha.

« Couci-couça. Nous devons faire le point sur notre enquête. » fit le brun.

Pour cela, ils décidèrent de se réunir dans la chambre du colonel. Ce dernier préféra s'asseoir, sa blessure le lançant sans cesse.

« Comment se fait-il que ces chimères soient encore présentes sur le site ? » commença Edward.

« Elles avaient peut-être des heures sup' à faire. » fit Sacha.

« En effet. » sourit Roy.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui, un sourcil haussé pour ceux qui en avaient. Quoi ça, semblaient-ils demander. Roy leva les yeux, et rencontré l'air intrigué des enfants.

« Ainsi que je le disais, on peut dire que ces monstres faisaient des heures sup. A savoir qu'elles devaient certainement chercher d'autres containers d'eau rouge. » précisa le brun.

Ah voilà, là ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Dit comme ça, il n'avait pas tort. Seulement d'après Russel il n'en restait qu'une dizaine.

« Colonel, les garçons et moi nous avons réfléchi. On s'est dit qu'on devrait peut-être suivre la piste laissée par les chimères. » fit Sacha, sérieusement.

Roy hocha affirmativement la tête. C'était une idée, après tout ils n'avaient pas tué toutes les bêtes. Ed crut remarquer que son supérieur avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le militaire pour sa part, sentit bientôt le regard insistant du FullMetal. Il croisa les prunelles d'or qui semblaient vouloir lire en lui.

« Pourquoi me fixe-tu ainsi FullMetal ? C'est pour être sûr que je ne te marcherais pas dessus ? » lança Mustang.

Là, les mirettes de l'adolescent affichèrent une teinte métallique. Chers lecteurs, vous connaissez la procédure.

« Qui est-ce que vous traitez de si petit qu'il faut ramper pour le voir ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'aime tes questions rhétoriques, tu sais. » sourit Mustang.

« Gnnnn ! » fit le blond, à deux doigts de mordre.

C'est qu'il en serait capable en plus. Un pittbull à côté doit être de la rigolade. J'exagère ? Oh sûrement. Toujours est-il qu'Alphonse retenait déjà son frère. Sacha de son côté, affichait un calme olympien. Et puis ...

* * *

« Enfin Ed, tu sais bien que c'est là le seul de genre de question qu'il peut comprendre. »

Le FullMetal se calma d'un coup. La perspective d'une petite manche Sacha/Mustang était toujours intéressante à voir. Le colonel darda ses yeux onyx sur sa subordonnée, qui attendait patiemment la réplique.

« Parce qu toi tu as compris ? Un instant j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit pas de ton niveau. » lança le brun.

« Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas assez subtil pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de mieux. » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Edward sourit, et se rassit. Voir le fameux colonel se prendre des bâches était délectable à son sens. Aussi observait-il la scène avec attention, tournant la tête comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. Et il fallait bien dire que les protagonistes s'amusaient bien eux aussi.

« Tu connais ce mot Sacha ? Là tu m'étonne, je pensais que tu étais encore trop petite pour l'apprendre. » reprit Roy.

Un nuage passa dans les yeux turquoises. La réplique allait être cinglante, c'était sûr.

« Moi je suis étonnée que vous vous en souveniez. Normalement avec l'âge on a tendance à oublier. C'est déjà bien que vous ayez retrouvé l'hôtel. Oh mais suis-je bête, vous étiez accompagné. »

Mustang inspira, mi-agacé mi-amusé. La jeune fille avait du répondant, chose qu'il affectionnait chez ses subordonnés. Ca mettait un peu de piment dans les relations. Mais même si Sacha lui répondait ainsi, ça ne le froissait pas. Après tout c'était bien souvent lui qui provoquait soit elle soit le FullMetal, il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner du résultat. Et en dehors de cela, Sacha faisait correctement ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Tu fera attention en descendant de cette commode, c'est haut quand même. » continua-t-il.

« Et vous vous devriez partir maintenant, autrement on n'arrivera jamais sur le site. C'est qu'à votre âge on devient lent. »

Edward jubilait, tout en admirant le sang-froid de Sacha, alors qu'elle aussi était susceptible sur sa taille. Il aurait beaucoup aimé posséder sa répartie et son calme. Alphonse décida de mettre fin au débat, rappelant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher si'ils voulaient suivre les empreintes que les chimères n'avaient pas dû manquer de laisser. Ces paroles ramenèrent le sérieux dans l'équipe, et tout le monde se leva en même temps. Roy grimaça de douleur.

« Vous devriez peut-être rester ici et vous reposer colonel. » suggéra Al.

« Non non, ça ira. » répondit le brun.

Il en fallait un peu plus que ça pour l'arrêter. Mais surtout il espérait revoir son père le plus vite possible.

« J'y pense, Nii-san : notre père est ici à Xenotime. » annonça Alphonse.

« Ah ? Ben tant pis on doit partir. » fit le blond indifférent.

« Mais attends : je suis allé le voir quand j'en ai entendu parler, seulement il semblait avoir disparu.» insista l'armure.

« Quoi d'étonnant ? C'est une seconde nature chez ce bâtard. »

« Mais il faut que je sache s'il est encore là ! »

« Non on a autre chose à faire ! » répliqua Edward que la discussion énervait.

« On peut sûrement faire un petit crochet, ça ne coûte rien. Qu'en dites-vous colonel ? » demanda Sacha.

« Hmmm ... mais très rapide alors. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Ed gronda. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir son père.

* * *

Le groupe rassembla ses affaires, prévoyant un long voyage. Mustang s'occupa de régler la note de l'hôtel pendant qu'Ed réquisitionnait un véhicule. Sacha et Al chargèrent les sacs. Les frères Tringham arrivèrent, et demandèrent des nouvelles du colonel.

« Il va bien, bien qu'il soit blessé. » répondit Al.

« Vous partez déjà ? » remarqua Fletcher.

« Oui, on retourne explorer le site, et voir si ces bestioles n'ont pas laissé de piste que l'on pourrait suivre. » répondit Sacha.

Les yeux des frères s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi mais c'est trop dangereux ! Une attaque ne vous a donc pas suffit ? » fit Russel.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si on ne mets pas la main sur celui qui dirige ces chimères, d 'autres personnes seront tuées. » intervint Edward.

« Oui mais ... » reprit Russel.

« Pas de mais, monsieur Tringham. Nous avons une enquête à mener. Merci de votre coopération. » dit Mustang en rejoignant son équipe.

Il serra les mains des frères, puis monta côté conducteur. Sacha monta à l'avant pendant que les frères s'installaient derrière. Suivant les indications d'Alphonse, il se rendit d'abord à l'endroit où était supposé habiter Hohenheim. Mais si l'armure sortit rapidement de la voiture, Ed resta obstinément dedans. Hélas pour le jeune Alphonse, Hohenheim ne semblait pas avoir réapparu.

Il interrogea une voisine, qui avoua être inquiète. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Il paraissait s'être volatilisé. L'armure en ressentit un mélange de déception et d'inquiétude : et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Il entendit son frère le rappeler et le presser de revenir.

« Nii-san, il est arrivé quelque chose à papa ! » fit l'armure.

« Mais non, il s'est simplement barré comme d'habitude. Allez monte. »

« Mais ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Alphonse, on reviendra voir ce qu'il en est. » dit Mustang.

Vaincu, le cadet Elric fut contraint d'obéir. Il regarda la maison s'éloigner, espérant de tout coeur qu'il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux à son père. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe était revenu sur le site ayant contenu les derniers litres d'eau rouge. Les cadavres des chimères défaites par les alchimistes étaient bien évidemment encore là. Toutefois c'était peu comparé au nombre qui les avait attaqué. Chacun descendit de voiture, et entreprit d'examiner le sol.

« Par ici venez voir ! » lança Edward un peu plus loin.

Un genou à terre, il désignait une suite d'empreintes s'éloignant de l'endroit.

« Bien joué FullMetal, on va les suivre. » déclara Mustang.

Vite ils retounèrent au véhicule. Les empreintes étaient bien visibles à cause du poids des animaux, ce qui leur permettait de rouler assez normalement. La voiture enprunta un petit sentier à travers les bois. Cela dura ainsi pendant trois heures. Quand ils sortirent des bois, ce fut pour ce retrouver en pleine campagne. Des kilomètres de verdure à perte de vue. Roy ralentit un peu, les traces étant un peu plus effacées.

Sacha ouvrit sa fenêtre pour mieux les voir et ainsi le guider. Il obliqua à droite, suivant les indications de la jeune fille.

« Me demande où ça va nous mener. » fit Edward.

« Nous le saurons une fois au bout de la piste. » répondit le colonel.


	6. Le réveil du Banni

**Me revoilà. La bataille va commencer pour nos héros ... seront-ils de taille cette fois ? Merci à ceux qui suivent, bises et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

A présent, les empreintes étaient si peu visibles que nos amis furent contraints de continuer à pieds. Ils marchèrent durant un long moment, s'accroupissant de temps à autres pour vérifier la direction. Les alchimistes marchaient en silence, concentrés sur l'enquête. Roy pour sa part, était perdu dans ses pensées depuis sa rencontre avec son père. La première transmutation humaine réussie, et sans prix à payer ... qui sur cette terre pouvait être assez puissant pour réaliser un pareil exploit ? Et où se trouvait son père à présent ?

« _Comment m'a-t-il trouvé ? Je ne lui ai même pas posé la question. Visiblement on enquête sur la même chose lui et moi, mais comment a-t-il pu être au courant ? _» se demandait le colonel.

James Mustang en savait surtout plus qu'eux tous. Il savait à quoi ces armes et cette eau rouge allaient servir. Et vu la façon dont il l'avait exprimé son point de vue, ça laissait présager une catastrophe. De plus, le colonel se disait qu'il devrait peut-être partager ses informations avec son équipe. Restait à trouver la manière de leur annoncer ... la voix d'Alphonse le tira de ses réflexions.

« Il y a un village là-bas. » annonça l'armure en pointant devant elle.

Roy leva les yeux, pour apercevoir des maisons se dessinant devant eux. Voilà qui leur permettrait de se requinquer un peu. Edward dénicha une auberge, dans laquelle ils prirent des chambres. Quelque temps après leur installation, le FullMetal frappa à la chambre de son supérieur. Ce dernier fut assez étonné de le voir débarquer.

« Je voulais vous demander si tout allait bien. » annonça le jeune en réponse au regard interrogateur de son supérieur.

Roy, qui finissait de sécher ses cheveux suite à la douche qu'il venait de prendre, sentit que l'ado avait découvert quelque chose.

« Oui tout va bien. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, quoique ça ne te ressemble pas. » fit Mustang.

« Je vous dis ça parce que vous avez l'air perdu dans vos pensées depuis votre blessure. » insista le blond.

Cela confirma l'idée du colonel : son comportement avait fini par le trahir. Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître, et posa la serviette sur le lit. Il enfila une chemise avant de faire face à son subordonné.

« Alors, je me demande si vous n'avez pas découvert quelque chose. » continua Edward.

Les yeux d'or fixaient le brun, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Et Roy fut assez amusé de constater que le FullMetal avait le même regard que lui, avec cette étincelle au fonds indiquant qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise. Le colonel soupira. Autant tout dire.

« Très bien FullMetal : va chercher ton frère et Water. Je vais tout vous révéler. »

Edward fronça davantage les sourcils, s'interrogeant bien sur ce que son supérieur savait. Néanmoins il ne tarda pas à appeler les concernés. Sacha et Alphonse arrivèrent rapidement, et entrèrent. La jeune fille rerferma la porte, puis alla s'asseoir entre les frères Elric.

* * *

« J'ai du nouveau concernant notre enquête. J'ai recontré quelqu'un à Xenotime qui a pu m'en apprendre plus. » commença le militaire.

« Ah oui qui donc ? » questionna Sacha.

Aïe. La question que redoutait le beau brun. S'il ne disait rien cela démontrerait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, mais de l'autre côté ... c'était assez difficile à croire. Mais la sincérité étant le credo de l'équipe Mustang, il choisit de tout leur révéler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de son père, de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais surtout de sa nature, il vit les yeux des jeunes gens s'arrondirent de surprise. A tel point qu'il se demanda si leurs globes oculaires n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites.

« Attendez attendez : je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Vous avez dit qu'il était une transmutation humaine _réussie _? » interrompit Sacha.

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais en réfléchissant c'est la seule explication possible. » soupira Mustang.

« Mais ... mais ... mais enfin c'est totalement impossible ! La transmutation humaine ne marche pas, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie ! » s'exclama Edward, ahuri au possible.

« Je suis au courant ! Seulement je peux te garantir que mon père était bel et bien mort, il y a même eu une autopsie de faite. Il est décédé et pourtant il était là. Je ne l'ai pas rêvé. » répondit patiemment Roy.

« Mais qui ? Qui a réussi le plus grand interdit de l'alchimie ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il n'aie rien payé en échange ? » intervint Alphonse, perdu lui aussi.

« Pour le prix on pourrait supposer que cette personne a eu recourt à la Pierre Philosophale. Mais je doute que cela permette de ressusciter les morts. » dit Sacha.

« En effet : un corps peut-être, mais uniquement si la personne est encore en vie comme dans le cas d'Alphonse. » reprit Edward.

Cette histoire de transmutation humaine les pertubaient beaucoup. Les jeunes alchimistes ne parvenaient pas à croire que cela soit possible. En particulier les frères Elric, qui étaient bien placés pour le savoir. Même Roy avait du mal à l'accepter, et pourtant ... il était sûr et certain que son père ne lui avait pas menti.

« Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qu'il faut, c'est découvrir qui veut réveiller cet alchimiste au sang noir, et pourquoi. » fit Roy après un moment de silence.

« Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas où il est. » ajouta Sacha.

« J'ai lu quelque chose sur ce DarkBlood Alchemist, annonça le FullMetal. Et c'était pas un chic type loin s'en faut. »

* * *

Le colonel le questionna alors sur ce qu'il savait. Ed dit que cet alchimiste particulièrement puissant était réputé pour apporter le chaos où qu'il allait. Selon l'auteur du livre, beaucoup de villes ont disparues peu après son passage. Dont celle mentionnée par le brun.

« Il détruisait les villes où il séjournait ... mais pour quelle raison ? Que cherchait-il en faisant ça ? » s'interrogea Sacha.

« Hmmm ... toutes ces cités ont connu le même sort que Xerxès, pourtant dans ce cas précis il n'était pas responsable. » intervint Alphonse.

« Il faudrait que l'on sache ce qui est arrivé à ce royaume, peut-être que ça nous éclairerait sur les intentions de cet alchimiste. » suggéra Mustang.

Chacun se mit alors à réfléchir à une possible solution. Le FullMetal sortit le livre qu'il avait emporté. On se rapprocha pour lire. Dans tous les cas, les habitants disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Rien n'indiquait un exode quelconque. Al fit soudain remarquer que toutes ces villes comptaient beaucoup de personnes, du moins pour l'époque.

« Tout a disparu en un clin d'oeil. » souligna Mustang.

Ed fronça les sourcils. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose, cette histoire de pertes humaines. De nombreuses personnes sacrifiées ... des villes rasées ... et si c'était pour fabriquer un certain caillou ? Les yeux d'or croisèrent les pupilles translucides de son frère. Lui aussi pensait la même chose.

« Je pense ... qu'il a voulu créer la Pierre Philosopahle. » annonaç-t-il avec lenteur.

Sacha et Roy tournèrent la tête vers l'alchimiste d'acier. Alphonse leur expliqua alors la recette de cette horreur. Mustang pâlit, pendant que Sacha avait l'air horrifié.

« Donc une ville peut permettre de créer une pierre. » fit la jeune fille.

« Sûrement oui. » répondit Alphonse.

« Mais alors ... si une ville égal une pierre ... vous imaginez combien il en possède ? » dit Mustang.

Cet aspect des choses leur sauta au visage. Le DarkBlood alchemist avait détruit une dizaine de grosses cités, ce qui signifiait une dizaine de pierres philosophales. Autrement dit une puissance phénoménale.

« Bien ... il nous reste encore quelques points d'ombres à éclaircir. » reprit Roy en se levant.

« Oui : qui veut le réveiller, pourquoi et pour quelle raison ce type a-t-il besoin de tant de pierres. » résuma Ed.

Il referma le livre d'un claquement. L'équipe n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Alphonse proposa de repérer les endroits désertiques, vu que le DarkBlood semblait loger dans l'un d'eux. Roy suggéra de voir si les empreintes de chimères étaient encore possible à suivre. Sacha annonça qu'elle allait vérifier, pendant qu'Al se mettrait en quête d'une carte. Qui même avec une piste pourrait toujours servir. Les jeunes sortirent donc de la chambre en toute hâte.

* * *

« Vous lui avez parlé ... je croyais pourtant vous l'avoir interdit. » fit une voix avec du reproche.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et je crains que vous ne puissiez comprendre. »

« Ca c'est fort possible en effet. »

« Serais-je puni pour cela ? »

« Non, finalement ça été une bonne chose, reprit la première voix avec un soupir. Nous en savons un peu plus : la pierre philosophale semble être le centre de cette histoire. J'ose espérer que vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant de votre côté. »

Le ton était redevenu froid. Ces changements si rapides pouvaient faire douter que ce soit la même personne qui parle.

« Oui : j'ai suivi la piste des chimères jusqu'au bout. Elle mène à une espèce de manoir en ruines. L'eau rouge et les armes sont entreposées là-bas. Et ... il y a une espèce de crypte, je n'ai pas pu y rentrer. »

« Hm-hm. Qui essaie de réveiller le Banni ? »

« Un clan de serviteurs. Probablement les descendants de ceux qu'avait le DarkBlood avant. »

« Bien, vous avez accompli votre mission. Le reste ... je m'en occuperais en temps voulu. »

« Et pour les autres ? » demanda l'autre personne avec crainte.

« Il ne leur arrivera rien, rassurez-vous. » sourit la première voix.

« Dois-je repartir dans ce cas ? »

« Pas encore. Je pourrais avoir besoin de vous qui sait. »

* * *

Alphonse qui revenait d'une boutique avec une carte en main, entendit la conversation. Une des voix lui semblait familière, mais où l'avait-il entendue déjà ? L'armure voulut en savoir plus, mais quand elle approcha, l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix était vide.

« Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? » fit Sacha derrière.

« Oh euh ... j'avais cru entendre une voix que je connaissais. »

« Les empreintes sont encore assez voyantes, on devrait y aller après déjeuner. »

« Entendu. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner. Quelque temps plus tard, le groupe se lançait à nouveau sur la piste des chimères. En milieu d'après-midi, les alchimistes découvrirent les ruines de ce qui semblait être un manoir.

« Je sens qu'on touche au but les enfants. Soyons sur nos gardes. » fit Mustang.

En disant cela il enfila ses gants. Les plus jeunes se tinrent près à claquer des mains, et leurs sens étaient aux aguets. Scrutant les environs, le groupe se faufila parmi les ruines. Roy fut le premier devant la porte d'entrée qui ne tenait plus que par miracle. Il la poussa tout doucement, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre et alerte l'ennemi. Après avoir jeté un oeil à l'intérieur, il fit signe à son équipe pour qu'elle le suive.

Les fenêtres brisées du manoir leur donnait suffisamment de clarté. Nos amis se déplaçaient avec précaution, redoutant que le parquet ne grince. De plus il leur fallait éviter les quelques objets en miettes qui traînaient sur le sol. Le groupe traversa un salon aux tentures déchirées, et couvert de poussière. C'est dans cette poussière qu'ils retrouvèrent les traces des chimères. Les bêtes s'étaient dirigées vers un mur.

« Il doit y avoir un passage secret. » dit Sacha à mi-voix.

Elle tatônnait déjà le mur à la recherche d'un mécanisme. Les garçons vinrent l'aider. Alphonse appuya sur la tête d'une statue, et un pan de mur coulissa sur la droite. Comme il y faisait particulièrement sombre, Roy chercha de quoi les éclairer. En fouillant le salon il découvrit une lampe dans une vitrine. Une fois allumée, nos amis entrèrent dans le passage. Un escalier descendait profondément sous le sol.

« Ca a l'air très vaste. » constata Edward.

« Et c'est bien un endroit oublié par le temps. » ajouta son frère.

Pour le moment, ils étaient dans une grande salle construite dans un style romain. Roy continua sa progression, entraînant les enfants à sa suite. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils perçurent des voix.

* * *

« Un chant. » fit Sacha.

« Ils ont l'air nombreux en tout cas. » ajouta Mustang.

Plusieurs entrées se présentèrent à eux. N'ayant qu'une seule lampe, il n'était pas avisé de se séparer. Le colonel y jeta tout de même un oeil . Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de pièces et non de passages. L'une d'elle rassemblait des objets apparemment destinés à un culte. Une autre recélait l'eau rouge volée ainsi que les armes de l'armée. Et une autre, les chimères dans leur cages qui relevèrent la tête à l'approche de la lumière. Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, Roy se concentra sur les voix qu'il entendait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre alchimistes débouchèrent dans une crypte. Ils se cachèrent derrière des stalagmites. Une groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, habillées avec de longues robes noires étaient réunies autour d'une stalagmite d'un aspect étrange. Elle paraissait en effet faite de glace. Les gens autour chantaient, les mains jointes comme en prière. Les militaires notèrent qu'ils étaient masqués, mauis au son de leurs voix ils devinèrent que des femmes étaient également présentes. Soudain, une des personnes s'avança au milieu du cercle, et leva les bras.

« L'heure est venue de réveiller notre maître ! Après deux sicèles de sommeil il va enfin nous revenir, et accomplir notre rêve : défier la Porte et s'emparer de la connaissance absolue ! »

Les alchimistes cachés ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette annonce. C'était donc ça le mobile ? Rassembler suffisamment de pierres philosophales pour vaincre la Porte de la Vérité ?

« Mais c'est complètement insensé ! » souffla Alphonse.

« Si c'est ça son but, on peut supposer sans trop se tromper qu'il va se servir des armes volées pour détruire d'autres villes, et créer encore des pierres philosophales. » chuchota Mustang.

Devant eux, plusieurs personnes amenèrent deux containers d'eau rouge qu'ils disposèrent autour de ce qui devait être la prison du DarkBlood Alchemist. Nos héros comprirent qu'ils allèrent s'en servir pour le délivrer. Et par là même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser s'accomplir une telle chose, au vu des objectifs de cet alchimiste. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à intervenir, quelqu'un les devança. Des éclairs jaillirent la salle et foudroyèrent plusieurs personnes. Le coeur de Mustang bondit.

« Papa. » dit-il.

* * *

Ed tourna la tête vers lui. Mais le tumulte résultant de l'attaque capta vite son attention. Un homme venait en effet de faire son apparition. Vu son physique, aucun doute que c'était bien le père du colonel. Il paraissait gérer la situation. Malgré cela, nos amis se décidèrent à intervenir. Roy claqua des doigts et fit sauter quelques personnes. Il se retrouva dos à dos avec son père.

« J'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu sors, papa. » demanda-t-il avant de faire jaillir des flammes.

« Ca ... tu le saura en temps voulu mon fils. »

Les frères Elric étaient entrés en scène eux aussi. Les personnes à qui ils avaient affaire étaient également alchimistes, et d'un assez bon niveau. Heureusement pour eux, les jeunes savaient également se battre au corps à corps, ce qui leur conférait l'avantage.

« Hé où est passée Sacha ? » demanda Alphonse,

La nouvelle recrue manquait effectivement à l'appel, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les frères. Hélas ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger. Une explosion ébranla la crypte, renversant tout le monde.

« Nous avons réussi ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

La prison était effectivement brisée, grâce à la force de l'eau rouge. Au centre, se tenait une personne de haute taille encapuchonnée de noir, tête baissée. Lorsque la tête se redressa, on pouvait voir un masque de tête de mort avec des dents anormalement longues et pointues. Des yeux rouges luisaient, et un râle plus qu'une respiration résonnait.

« Enfin libre. » fit une voix rauque et résonnante.

Le DarkBlood alchemist détailla les personnes présentes. Ses serviteurs se prosternèrent devant lui. Donc les autres ... étaient des intrus à chasser, ou détruire.

Il leva des bras aux mains décharnées, livides et aux doigts si fins qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait des araignées en bout de bras. Il les frappa l'une contre l'autre, et les posa contre sa prison. Des pieux en jaillirent, droit vers le groupe. Roy en explosa une partie, son père en détruisit d'autres de même que les frères Elric.

Mais l'alchimiste au sang noir réitéra son attaque, et cette fois créa une onde de choc qui souffla nos amis. Ils allèrent buter contre les parois.

« Capturez-les et transformez-les en chimères. J'ai encore besoin de créer des pierres. » ordonna le DarkBlood. 

« Tu en as déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût. » fit une voix.

Alphonse tilta. La même voix que tout à l'heure ! Des éclairs rouges parcoururent le sol, se répandant sur les serviteurs ... et les faisant exploser. Ceux qui restaient reculèrent précipitamment vers leur maître.

« Q ... qui ose ? » lança ce dernier, plutôt impressionné par cette démonstration alchimique.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent alors, avant qu'une personne n'apparaisse dans la lumière. Roy et les frères Elric la reconnurent aussitôt.

« VIOLINE ?!! » s'exclamèrent-ils.


	7. Premier affrontement

**L'envoyée de la Porte de la Vérité est de retour, et pas pour prendre le thé. Une première bataille ... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Violine, voir la fic " Le châtiment de la Porte". Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roy, Ed et Alphonse regardèrent Violine, interdits. La jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître était très particulière. Brune avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais, avec des yeux aussi violets que ceux des homonculus et un air tout aussi engageant, elle avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire. Sauf qu'elle avait été créée par la Porte elle-même, qui lassée de voir les humais trangresser ses règles notamment celle de la transmutation humaine, l'avait envoyée sur Terre.

Violine devait donc empêcher ces transmutations, et en parallèle elle avait été chargée d'éliminer les homonculus ainsi que leur maître. La créature de la Porte était parvenue à empêcher quelques trangressions et surtout à éliminer les six homonculus ainsi que Dante. Cependant, ses pouvoirs impressionnants avaient fini par inquiéter son entourage, qui se composait ni plus ni moins de l'équipe de Roy. C'est lorsqu'elle menaça de raser Resembool pour tuer Hohenheim que les militaires furent contraints de l'enfermer dans une grotte à proximité.

Elle portait les même habits que lors de sa rencotnre avec les militaires : un haut à larges bretelles jaune et une jupe bleu marine, mais sans la veste assortie cette fois. Violine portait aussi des talons hauts, mettent ses jambes en valeur. Si ce n'est son air glacial, qu'elle avait acquis après avoir tué son premier homonculus, elle était séduisante. Pour le moment, elle dardait ses yeux améthystes sur le DarkBlood Alchemist. Le père de Roy se releva, et s'adressa à elle :

« Eh bien ! Je commençais à me dire que vous n'arriveriez pas. »

Trois têtes se tournèrent instantannément vers James.

« Tu ... tu la connais ? » fit Roy.

« Oui. Vois-tu c'est la Porte qui m'a fait revenir. J'ai passé un accord avec elle : en échange de mon retour, je libérais sa créature et je l'aidais à retrouver le DarkBlood alchemist. » expliqua James Mustang.

Ah ! Voilà pourquoi la transmutation humaine sur lui avait fonctionné : seule la Vérité était assez forte pour accomplir pareil prodige, sans respecter l'équivalence. James lui, avait entendu cette entité s'exprimer sur le possible retour de cet alchimiste au sang noir, et avait proposé son aide. En réalité, il espérait surtout revoir sa famille a qui il n'avait pas dit adieu. Mais il ne restait que son fils, engagé dans l'armée. Ce qui au goût du revenant n'était pas la meilleure façon de se retrouver.

James s'était donc mis à la recherche de Violine, qu'il avait retrouvée à Resembool. Briser sa prison n'avait pas été simple : cette dernière était en effet constitué de trois couches : fer, pierre et glace. Le tout avec un cercle de transmutation conservant Violine inconsciente. Ceci fait, il lui avait exposé la raison de son retour dans le monde des vivants. Tous deux avaient ensuite échaffaudé un plan pour retrouver leur cible.

* * *

« Donc vous nous avez suivi ? » en déduisit Edward en se relevant à son tour.

« Oui, même si je vous ai souvent devancé. Cela m'a permis de vous guider ensuite. » répondit James.

« D'accord, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé des agresseurs dans le train ? » reprit Roy.

Son père acquiesça. Al et le colonel se remirent sur pieds à leur tour.

« Où est Sacha ? » questionna l'armure.

« Nulle part. » répondit Violine sans tourner la tête vers lui.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sacha Holloway n'a jamais existée : c'est une pure invention de ma part. » répondit la créature de la porte, toujours sans quitter le DarkBlood alchemist.

« Cela faisait partie de notre plan : vu que l'armée est au pouvoir vous n'alliez certainement pas manquer d'enquêter sur les faits étranges précédant son réveil. Donc on a eu l'idée que Violine infiltre les militaires en se faisant passer pour une alchimiste d'Etat. » précisa James.

Et dire qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Il faut dire que parmi les pouvoirs de Violine figurait celui de voler l'alchimie des gens, et dans le cas des homonculus leur capacité spéciale. En l'occurence, l'envoyée de la Porte avait dérobé celle d'Envy pour piéger ses cibles.

« Je suppose que l'apparence que tu as choisie n'était pas due au hasard ... » grinça Edward.

« Si. J 'ignorais que tu connaissais cette Nina. Son physique m'a plu : innocent, joyeux, amical ... en un mot insoupçonnable. Bien sûr il a fallut que je la vieillisse un peu. » répondit Violine.

Au moins maintenant tout était clair. De son côté le DarkBlood alchemist n'avait rien perdu des explications. Ses yeux se mirent à luire quand il sut qui il avait en face de lui.

« Si j'ai bien compris ... vous êtes l'envoyée de la Porte. » dit-il à la brune.

« C'est exact. Je suis même venue vous proposer de la rencontrer. »

L'homme sourit, sourire dissimulé par son masque.

« C'est fort aimable à vous, seulement c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. En revanche, je vais pouvoir vérifier si j'ai assez de puissance en combattant sa créature. Car je suppose qu'Elle vous a doté de puissants pouvoirs. » reprit l'alchimiste.

« En effet. Une petite démonstration ? » sourit Violine.

« Avec joie ! »

Il attaqua le premier, avec une créature de pierre. Violine posa une main dessus et la fit exploser. Cadeau de Scar et de Kimblee.

« Pas mal. » commenta son adversaire.

De son côté, James Mustang pressa les jeunes de partir, leur assurant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Mais le DarkBlood lança ses serviteurs après eux. Il avait compté sans Violine : cette dernière se lança contre le groupe avec la vitesse acquise chez Pride, le généralissime. Elle toucha simplement chacune des personnes, qui s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Et ne se relevèrent pas.

« Hmm ... vous tuez par simple contact ... voilà qui va corser le combat. » fit l'alchimiste au sang noir.

Violine lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

* * *

De leur côté, les hommes couraient vers la sortie qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Personne ne les avait suivis visiblement. Ce qui n'étonna pas James : Violine lui avait assuré qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, et elle tenait parole visiblement. Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion retentit, finissant d'achever le manoir. Plusieurs rayons rouges s'échappèrent et montèrent haut.

Deux personnes émergèrent ensuite des ruines, s'affrontant à coup d'alchimie dévastatrice. Violine avait fort à faire pour parer les attaques du DarkBlood alchemist. Il était puissant, mais plus encore avec cet énorme caillou rouge qu'il brandissait.

« C'est quoi cette caillasse ? » fit Roy étonné.

« Je pencherais pour du sucre candi ! C'est la pierre philosophale tiens ! Et vu sa taille il a dû fusionner toutes celles qu'il possède. » répondit le FullMetal.

Tout à coup, une vague de ténèbres commença à envahir la place. Ed et Al reculèrent craintivement. Car cette noirceur leur rappelait un très mauvais souvenir. On entendait des rires d'enfants, et des yeux ainsi que des bouches souriantes étaient visibles. Violine avait déclenché son plus puissant pouvoir : les ténèbres de la Porte.

Cette matière si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, dévorait tout ce qui était à proximité. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait vaincu six homonculus et leur maître quadri centenaire.

Les bras aux petites griffes se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble sur l'alchimiste. Ce dernier eut l'air d'avoir du mal à repousser le coup.

« Finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle soit là. Ce gars a l'air très puissant, trop même. Si quelqu'un peut le vaincre, c'est bien Violine. » dit Mustang.

« Moui mais après ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir l'enfermer à nouveau ? » questionna Al.

« Vous n'auriez déjà pas dû le faire. » intervint James.

« Vous êtes marrant vous ! C'est pas votre village qu'elle a failli détruire ! « s'exclama Edward.

« Violine ne l'aurait pas fait, ce n'est pas son travail et elle le sait. Même si elle a causé du dégât elle aurait réparé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait quand elle est sortie. Tout ce qui a été détruit par sa faute a été remis entièrement à neuf. Et jamais elle ne s'en prendra à des innocents, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ne transgressent pas les règles de la Porte. » répondit James en plantant son regard sombre dans celui de l'adolescent.

Ed pouvait l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre, il savait qu'il aurait tort. Violine suivait sa mission à la lettre, même si c'était fait de façon effrayante ou destructrice. Et vu qui l'envoyait, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Même si son orgueil le poussait à défendre la cause des humains, au fonds il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils étaient les seuls fautifs. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers les combattants.

* * *

Un éclair rouge frappa le DarkBlood alchemist, qui lâcha sa pierre philosophale. Ce dernier eut recours alors à plusieurs transmutation désespérées pour échapper aux ténèbres de Violine.

Une explosion retentit, créant un nuage de poussière qui aveugla tout le monde. Quand la visibilité revint, les alchimistes s'aperçurent que l'alchimiste au sang noir avait disparu. Violine revint auprès d'eux. L'endroit autour était plus que ravagé : le sol était empli de fissures, de crevasses, quelques restes du manoir avaient été réduites en poussières.

« Il a réussi à s'échapper, et en emportant sa pierre. » annonça Violine.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il va sûrement poursuivre son objectif : créer d'autres pierres philosophales. » dit Al.

« Sauf qu'il va devoir compter avec moi à présent. Vous devriez rentrer et alerter la population. » reprit Violine.

James Mustang vient se mettre aux côtés d'elle.

« Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Roy.

« Le traquer. » fit Violine.

Des rubans se mirent alors à les encercler progressivement.

« Nous resterons en contact. » fit James.

Il avait parlé en regardant son fils. Ce dernier hocha la tête, tandis que les ténèbres finissaient d'envelopper son père et l'envoyée de la Porte. Tous deux disparurent. Encore un peu sonnés par ce qui venait d'arriver, les trois alchimistes restèrent un instants sans bouger.

« Nous devrions y aller. » dit enfin Roy.

Ed acquiesça. D'un même mouvement, ils partirent en courant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la petite ville. Roy dénicha une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro du Q.G. La voix de son lieutenant retentit bientôt au bout du fil.

« Bureau du colonel Mustang j'écoute ? »

« Riz ... euh lieutenant, il faut que vous lanciez un avis d'urgence. Et à échelle nationale. » fit Roy.

La jeune femme fut contente d'avoir des nouvelles de son supérieur, et ne réprima pas un fin sourire en constatant qu'il avait manqué de l'appeler par son prénom. Quand le colonel commença à lui expliquer ce qui se passait, elle écouta avec une grande attention. Riza releva la description de l'alchismiste recherché, sans laisser paraître un quelconque étonnement. Sauf quand elle appris une autre nouvelle :

« Vous dites que Violine est de retour ? »

Ses collègues relevèrent la tête. Le regard azur d'Havoc se voila. Il avait été le premier témoin du changement de la jeune fille. Mais surtout, il avait eu une liaison avec elle.

« Oui : elle va nous aider à vaincre cet alchimiste. Nous, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas créer d'autres pierres philosophales. En avertissant la population, on lui mettra des bâtons dans les roues le temps que Violine s'occupe de son cas. » reprit Mustang.

« Compris, je m'en occupe immédiatement. » conclut Hawkeye.

Roy la remercia et raccrocha. Son lieutenant alla immédiatement faire part des informations reçues aux instances supérieures. Le brun revint vers les frères Elric.

« Voilà, nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer et à attendre. » dit-il.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête. Puis ils se levèrent pour suivre le colonel. Leur enquête était finie, mais il leur fallait encore passer à l'action. Pour le moment, ils avaient bien entravé les plans du DarkBlood : se servir de l'eau rouge pour son réveil, et certainement d'autres choses. Les armes et les chimères restantes avaient disparues. Il aurait plus de mal à créer sa prochaine pierre.

« Les chimères et les armes auraient sûrement dû lui servir à récolter des vies humaines. » dit Edward en chemin.

« Oui. Il profite de la pagaille pour tracer son cercle, et hop le tour es joué. » ajouta Roy.

Simple, rapide et efficace. Terriblement dangereux en somme. Cet homme avait de plus un bon niveau, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il aie tenu tête à l'envoyée de la Porte, pourtant dotée de puissants pouvoirs. Violine restait malgré tout leur seul espoir. Cette dernière avait de son côté réapparu à Xenotime avec le père du colonel.

« Vous croyez qu'il est là ? » demanda James.

« Pas encore, mais il va venir. Xenotime a plus d'habitants que la petite ville à côté du manoir. S'il doit refaire une pierre, il commencera par celle-ci. Car il doit aussi faire vite, avant que je ne le rattrape. » répondit Violine en scrutant les habitants.

James acquiesça. Violine se remit en marche, et alla se poster dans une ruelle déserte. Là, elle se métamorphosa en un homme blond aux yeux marrons. James pour sa part, camoufla son visage avec un foulard, et s'éloigna. Violine alla se mêler aux habitants.

La Porte permettait en quelque sorte un contact télépathique entre eux. Maintenant, il leur fallait repérer leur cible, et agir le plus discrètement possible. Pas question d'impliquer les habitants.


	8. Le cercle du centre

**Voilà la suite. La bataille continue, et l'on découvre le nouvel objectif de l'ennemi. Meric à ceux qui ont suivi, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit arrivait doucement sur la ville de Xenotime. Les habitants étaient pratiquement tous rentrés dîner. Dans une ruelle déserte, James Mustang retrouva Violine, toujours sous la forme d'un homme.

« Il s'est fait discret, hein ? » fit le patriarche Mustang.

« Oui ... nous l'avons peut-être sous-estimé. » répondit Violine.

Tout en parlant, elle reprit son apparence de jeune fille. Elle et le père de Roy avaient passés toute la journée à surveiller la ville, en vain. Le DarkBlood alchemist ne s'était manifesté d'aucune façon. L'avis de recherche n'était pas encore parvenu à Xenotime.

« Nous devrions chercher ailleurs. Si ça se trouve il a prévu d'attaquer une autre cité. » suggéra James en croisant les bras.

« Hmm, mais laquelle ? Je pense qu'on peut axer sur les villes qui ont une taille conséquente. Tâchons de trouver une carte du pays. » fit Violine.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent, non sans que l'envoyée de la Porte n'aie changé de tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roy et les garçons faisaient route vers Central à bord d'un train. Le trajet se faisait en silence, chacun méditant sur les récents évènements. Le réveil d'un alchimiste voulant défier la Porte à coup de Pierre Philosophale était très inquiétant, surtout quand on connaissait la recette de fabrication. Quant au retour de Violine ... ils paraissaient partagés sur la question. Tant que le Darkblood alchemist était vivant, elle était leur seul espoir, mais après ?

Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas enfermer une seconde fois. Concrètement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre elle. Violine avait une tâche bien précise dictée par une instance supérieure, et les humains n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Toutefois, sa puissance les effrayait et ils préféraient la savoir bien à l'abri. Dire qu'à aucun moment ils ne l'avaient repérée ... Nos alchimistes sentirent le train ralentir, ce qui les ramena sur terre. Le convoi s'arrêta bientôt à la gare de Central.

Sur le quai, Mustang aperçut son lieutenant et Havoc, venus les chercher. Le colonel répondit à leur salut par un signe de tête. Après quoi, tous s'entassèrent dans la voiture noire. Hawkeye prit le volant, son supérieur à coté d'elle.

« Alors comme ça, Violine est revenue. » fit Havoc d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. Elle est là pour nous aider. » répondit le colonel.

Le sous-lieutenant gardait un visage inexpressif. Pour lui, son histoire avec l'envoyée de la Porte appartenait au passé, néanmoins il appréhendait un peu leur rencontre. Lui en voudrait-elle de l'avoir piégée ? Le soldat regarda le paysage défiler jusqu'au Q.G. Le groupe progressa ensuite dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur bureau.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » demanda Roy.

« Pas encore. Nous avons commencé par lancer un avis de recherche par radio, pour plus de rapidité. Les tracts montrant la description du suspect telle que vous nous l'avez transmise sont prêts à être placardés. » répondit Fuery.

« Parfait. Espérons que ça suffira à le ralentir. » dit Roy en attrapant une affiche.

Les yeux noirs parcoururent l'image représentant l'alchimiste au sang-noir. Si seulement son père lui avait laissé de quoi le joindre, pensa Roy. Le jeune homme espérait le revoir avant qu'il ne reparte derrière la Porte. Une dernière fois ...

* * *

De son côté, le DarkBlood alchemist enrageait. Cette fille venue de la Porte avait fichu tous ses plans en l'air. Lui qui avait escompté revenir discrètement parmi les vivants ... le point positif était qu'en la combattant il avait constaté qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter sa créatrice. Il lui fallait encore des pierres, de grosses pierres. Quand il en aurait suffisamment et que la Porte serait vaincue, il aurait accès au pouvoir et à la connaissance absolus. Le plus puissant alchimiste que la Terre aie jamais porté. Avec la pierre qu'il s'apprêtait à créer, il se rapprochait encore de son but. Là, il était arrivé. A présent, il lui fallait tracer son cercle.

Le DarkBlood Alchemist avisa soudain un pâté de maison. Voilà qui irait très bien pour le premier point du cercle. Il avança vers les habitations d'un pas sûr. Une fois, devant, il joignit ses mains dans un claquement ... puis les posa au sol. Un premier rai de lumière fila vers les maisons. Il en fit le tour, formant un rond. Des halos jaillirent ensuite, éclairant les alentours d'une lumière bleue vive. Les logis furent illuminés, puis disparurent dans une clarté intense, aveuglante. Il n'en resta qu'un grand vide, comme si les maisons n'avaient jamais été construites.

« Et d'un. Suivant. » déclara l'alchimiste.

Naturellement, un tel acte ne passa pas inaperçu. Roy reçut bien vite un coup de fil l'informant de la disparition d'un lot d'habitations.

« C'est lui. » dit-il.

Une autre sonnerie retentit au moment où il raccrocha. Fuery réceptionna la communication.

« Colonel ! On me signale la disparition d'un pan de quartier. Les habitants jurent avoir vu un épais nuage noir les envelopper, puis plus rien. » annonça le sergent-major, une main sur le combiné.

Un point d'interrogation s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Que ... il fronça les sourcils. Balayant la salle du regard, il s'aperçut que le FullMetal avait étrangement pâli. Le jeune avait les yeux grands ouverts, un air horrifié clairement peint sur son visage. Mustang lui lança un regard mi-interrogateur mi-inquiet.

« Le cercle ... » articula Edward.

« Quel cercle ? » fit Roy.

« Celui qui sert à fabriquer la pierre. Il comporte plusieurs points à tracer. » répondit Alphonse.

Roy blêmit à son tour, ayant peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer. Il avait comrpis, mais refusait d'y croire.

« C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Le DarkBlood ... il est en train de tracer le cercle de la pierre philosophale. Ce qui veut dire ... » reprit Edward.

« Qu'il va tous nous utiliser comme ingrédients. » termina Mustang.

Le généralissime passant en string à se moment-là ne les aurait pas plus chamboulés. Les militaires restèrent pétrifiés un moment, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Puis Roy fut le premier à se ressaisir :

« Il faut qu'on l'arrête et vite ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

« Mais comment ? On ne sait même pas où il est ! » fit Breda.

Roy réfléchit quelques instants, avant de donner une réponse :

« La radio. On va passer un message, en espérant que Violine l'entendra. Pour le moment elle est la seule à pouvoir éviter un cataclysme. »

Lui et Fuery se ruèrent en salle des communications, suivis des frères Elric.

« Ed et moi on va saccager son cercle, ça nous fera gagner du temps. » lança Alphonse.

« Excellente idée ! » approuva le colonel.

Ils se séparèrent à un angle de couloir.

* * *

A la sortie de la base, Edward interpella un soldat pour lui servir de chauffeur. Il le fit avec d'un ton si sec que le malheureux crut qu'il allait se faire mordre. Néanmoins il accéda à sa requête, et les emmena sur le lieu de la première disparition. Pendant ce temps, la radio interrompit ses programmes pour diffuser le message urgent des militaires dans toutes les villes.

« Miss Violine. » fit James.

La brunette tendit l'oreille, et perçut la voix d'un homme diffusant un curieux message :

« Au centre du pays un rond est actuellement sur le point de naître, emportant avec lui les pierres des foyers. »

Violine sourit.

« Le centre du pays hein ? Votre fils est très intelligent. » dit-elle.

James sourit, et félicita intérieurement son rejeton. Si le message pouvait paraître incompréhensible pour la majorité des oreilles, il était très clair pour les leurs. L'envoyée de la Porte se rapprocha de lui, et tous deux disparurent dans les ténèbres. Quelques instant plus tard, grâce à cette fameuse Porte qui leur permettait d'arriver à l'endroit désiré rapidement, tous deux se retrouvèrent à Central. Violine retrouva les frères Elric, occupé à creuser un sillon dans un espace vide. Elle s'avança vers eux.

Al l'aperçut en premier et fit signe à son aîné.

Ce dernier ne put réprimer une sensation de nervosité en la découvrant. De par ses origines, Violine le mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune fille s'arrêta à l'endroit où un lot de bâtiments s'étaient volatilisés. Edward se releva.

« Je vois que tu as eu notre message. » dit-il.

« En effet merci. Il y a eu de l'alchimie ici. C'est notre ami ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Il va changer tout le monde en Pierre ! » s'exclama Al.

« Il a choisi la ville la plus peuplée tant qu'à faire. » fit Violine d'un ton indifférent.

Le FullMetal fronça les sourcils devant cette apparente indifférence. Il serra les poings.

« Tu va faire quelque chose j'espère ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'agressivité.

Violine darda ses yeux améthystes sur lui. Ed déglutit. Ces yeux ... les même que les homonculus, mis à part la pupille ronde. Les même que ceux de la Porte, qu'il avait vue lors du jour maudit de sa transmutation humaine.

« Edward ... ne me mets pas en colère veux-tu. Tu n'as pas à me dire quand je dois agir. » répondit-elle de sa voix froide.

Il préféra ne pas répliquer. James intervint pour faire diversion.

« Je vois que vous avez tenté de saboter son cercle. C'est une très bonne chose. Nous allons pouvoir contre-attaquer. » dit-il en regardant le sillon.

« Vous savez comment le retrouver ? » questionna l'armure Elric.

« Je peux sentir quand aura lieu une transmutation. Je vais me baser sur ça pour le pister. » répondit Violine.

« Moi je vais au Q.G. Que l'on évacue le plus de monde possible. » fit James.

Violine hocha la tête, avant de mettre son fameux instinct en marche. Elle perçut bientôt des vibrations lointaines.

« Vers le Nord de la ville. J'y vais. » annonça-t-elle.

Ayant acquis la vitesse de Pride, la jeune fille s'élança vers leur source. Les frères Elric se hâtèrent d'emmener le père du colonel à la base.

* * *

Là-bas, Roy fut si surpris de le voir qu'il ne put réprimer un :

« Papa ? »

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller ses subordonnés. Il regardèrent l'homme de haute taille suivant les frères, qui venaient de faire irruption dans le bureau où ils coordonnaient l'opération. La ressemblance entre père et fils était frappante. Riza tiqua : Roy n'était pas censé être orphelin ?

« Bonjour mon fils. J'ai un service à te demander. » fit James.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu dois faire évacuer les habitants du nord de Central. Notre alchimiste doit être là-bas. »

« Ca va être juste, mais on va faire tout notre possible. » fit le colonel.

Il appela son lieutenant et lui ordonna de rassembler des hommes pour l'opération. Breda et Havoc furent chargés de trouver un endroit où caser tout ce monde.

« Ca c'est simple. Si ma mémoire est bonne il y a un gymnase par là-bas. Il est suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir. » lança James.

« J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps. » fit Roy en regardant ses hommes s'éloigner.

« Il faut un certain temps au DarkBlood pour gagner le nord de Central. De plus Violine est sur ses traces. C'est simplement une question de sécurité. » dit son père.

Roy hocha la tête. Le combat entre l'envoyée de la Porte et cet alchimiste bicentenaire promettait d'être violent. Mieux valait tenir les civils à l'écart. Mustang entendit soudain son père le féliciter pour le message radio.

« Ce n'est rien papa. Nous avions juste besoin que deux personnes le comprennent. » sourit le beau brun.

Son père lui rendit son sourire.

Non loin du nord de Central, Violine sentit qu'elle se rapprochait du but. Les vibrations étaient plus fortes, et elle percevait à présent de l'alchimie. Soudain, la jeune fille le vit. En pleine transmutation.

« _Juste à temps. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant. Se servant au contraire de son élan, elle se jeta sur lui et le percuta de plein fouet. L'alchimiste au sang noir valdingua comme une quille. Privée de son initiateur, la transmutation cessa. Les gens sortirent, paniqués et demandant ce qui se passait.

« FICHEZ LE CAMP ! » rugit Violine.

Ils sursautèrent au son de sa voix. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, un énorme pieu de pierre fonça sur Violine. Cette dernière l'explosa en vol. Comprenant ( enfin ) qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester là, les gens décampèrent. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, les militaires arrivant enfin pour les évacuer.

« Nous avons un petit combat en suspens, il me semble. » lança Violine.

Son adversaire frappa dans ses mains pour toute réponse. Un puissant courant d'air jaillit, repoussant Violine au loin, et détruisant une palissade. La brunette vit ensuite arriver une multitude de pics de glace, dont un qui lui transperça le ventre. Elle bascula en arrière. Le DarkBlood sourit, pensant l'avoir tuée. Mais ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit un poing de pierre foncer sur lui, le manquant de justesse. Violine avait détruit le pieu en travers de son ventre, et se relevait. La blessure était pratiquement déjà guérie.

« _Ainsi donc elle est immortelle ... _» pensa l'homme.

* * *

Il se servit alors d'une des pierres philosophales qu'il possédait pour transmuter des chimères de pierre. Ou plutôt de bitume. Il les lança sur Violine, en même temps qu'une foultitude de lames. La brune posa les mains au sol, et créa une violente explosion dont le souffle, en plus de pulvériser les chimères, explosa également les vitres alentour. Les lames elles, se fichèrent dans un mur. L'alchimiste au sang noir grinça des dents devant ce nouvel échec.

Violine se rua vers lui. Le DarkBlood transmuta alors une arme à feu, et entreprit de la canarder soigneusement. La brunette parvenait à s'écarter de la trajetoire des balles, même si certaines lui perforaient les membres. Elle arriva jusqu'à lui et fit sauter le bras changé en mitrailleuse. Puis elle sentit une douleur dans le flanc. Son ennemi avait changé son autre bras en lame.

« Tu crois que ça va suffire ? » lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Je finirais bien par t'avoir. Tu ne peux lutter contre ma puissance. » répondit-il.

« Ahahahaha ! T'es un rigolo toi ! »

Des éclairs anéantirent la lame. Violine lui attrapa le poignet redevenu normal ... et l'explosa. Son ennemi en hurla de douleur, et bascula en arrière. La créature de la porte observa un peu la blessure, et surtout ce qui en coulait.

« T'as vraiment le sang noir dis donc. Oh mais j'y pense : y'avait un petit clan de nomades du désert qui avait cette particularité. Tu viendrais pas de là par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le DarkBlood soigna sa plaie avec une pierre, et se transmuta une main en fer.

« Si ... qui t'as parlé de mon clan, non-humaine ? »

« La Porte tout simplement. Oui ... votre chef a fait la bêtise de vouloir capturer sa puissance une fois. Maintenant je comprends ton objectif. Mais toi, tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon. » fit Violine.

Il frappa à nouveau dans ses mains, soulevant cette fois une petite colline de bitume. Elle roula vers une Violine impassible. Des branches jaillirent pour l'épingler au sol. La jeune femme s'en servit pour franchir cet obstacle. Pendant qu'elle était tête en bas, une main posée sur la colline, elle contre-attaqua. Une langue de macadam frappa l'alchimiste au visage, faisant voltiger son masque. Quand il se tourna vers elle, Violine découvrit un visage aux yeux couleur sang parsemé de cicatrices rouges. On avait même l'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas guéries.

« Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi t'es fâché, avec une tronche pareille. » lança-t-elle.

Cette réplique déclencha un rugissement de rage chez son advsersaire. Utilisant de nouveau les pierres, il envoya des attaques toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres : éclairs, tornades, pluie de rochers et transmutations en tout genre. Violine risposta en créant une tornade noire autour d'elle. Des centaines de minces bras de la Porte capturèrent la matière, et la décomposèrent. Les rires d'enfants résonnaient dans la rue, ravagée au possible.

Les bras noirs se lancèrent vers le DarkBlood alchemist. Usant de toute l'énergie qu'il avait à sa disposition, ce dernier se protégea tant bien que mal de cette attaque. Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. L'alchimiste avait sentit qu'on le touchait brutalement à la poitrine. Il découvrit Violine à sa hauteur.

« Je te présente le premier pouvoir que j'ai découvert : la mort par contact. » dit-elle.

L'homme au visage défiguré sentit une décharge lui parcourir le corps. Mais comme il possédait les pierres philosophales, il ne pouvait être tué. Ce que comprit son advsersaire. Aussi les lianes noires griffures se lancèrent-elles dans tous les replis de ses habits, à la recherche des rubis.

« Non ... » articula-t-il en les voyant disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Le pouvoir de son ennemie paralysait son corps. Quand enfin il perdit la dernière pierre, le contact de Violine eut raison de lui. Le DarkBlood alchemist bascula en arrière, tomba sur le dos ... et ne se releva pas. L'envoyée de la Porte ramena sa main, et les ténèbres disparurent.


	9. Retour à la Porte

**Et voilà la fin. Je pense en faire une autre, sûrement Royai. Faudra que je mette les idées à plat c'est tout. Enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au gymnase, les habitants évacués attendaient sans trop bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Les militaires leur avaient parlé d'un dangereux alchimiste qu'ils tentaient de capturer. Une chose était sûre : ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. L'équipe de Roy était sur place, surveillant les environs. Pour le moment, le colonel discutait avec son père.

« Est-ce que tu sais ... qui est responsable de ... » commença Roy.

« Oui, l'au-delà apporte beaucoup de réponses. Mon assassin n'est plus et paie pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais laissons le passé où il est. Parle-moi un peu de toi mon enfant. Je sais que tu es colonel. Si jeune ... c'est étonnant. » sourit-il.

Roy ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement. Son père était fier de lui visiblement, ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

« Et avec cette jeune femme qui est ton lieutenant, tu en es où ? » reprit James.

Une teinte cerise fit son apparition sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Hein q-quoi ? Co-comment ça où j'en suis ? Mmmais nulle part enfin ! » bredouilla le colonel.

Son père pouffa de rire. Il avait bien remarqué qu'un lien existait entre son fils et sa subordonnée. Et sa réaction confirmait sa théorie.

« Ah là là ! Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais. Le règlement. » fit James.

Le visage de Roy s'assombrit. Lui non plus il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Un peu plus loin, les subordonnés de Roy se rassemblèrent.

« C'est vraiment son père ? » fit Falman.

« Oui. Il s'appelle James, d'ailleurs c'est le deuxième prénom du colonel. Mais c'est étrange. » répondit Riza.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Havoc.

« Eh bien ... pour autant que je sache, son père est mort. » répondit Riza en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses collègues échangèrent un regard. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ?

« Il paraît qu'il était avec Violine. Peut-être qu'elle l'a amené avec elle ? » harsarda Fuery.

« Non, d'après ce qe j'ai entendu, c'est lui qui a fait sortir Violine de sa prison. » fit Breda.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné. Si ce n'était pas la créature de la Porte qui avait permis son retour dans le monde des vivants, alors qui ?

« Quand cette histoire sera finie, tu retournera dans la Porte j'imagine ? » continua Roy.

« En effet. Mon retour n'est que provisoire. Du fait que j'avais de l'expérience dans la filature et dans l'art d'enquêter, j'ai pu convaincre la Porte de me relâcher. Et pour ne rien gâcher j'étais un bon alchimiste. » précisa son père.

Roy soupira. La foudre avait été la spécialité de son paternel, parti trop tôt.

* * *

Violine observa les alentours. La rue ... y'en avait-il eu une ? Tout ce qu'il en restait, c'était des fissures, des crevasses, de la terre mise à nu. Les clôtures des maisons avaient été déracinées, de même que les boîtes aux lettres, et leurs vitres soufflées. Les voitures garées dans les environs étaient sérieusement endommagées. La brunette soupira légèrement. Elle frappa ensuite dans ses mains et les posa au sol.

La rue retrouva son aspect habituel, tout comme les logements autour. Bientôt ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand elle se releva, Violine entendit la voix de la Porte.

« _Tu as accompli ta nouvelle mission Violine. James Mustang doit maintenant me revenir. Quant à toi, tu dois encore poursuivre celle que je t'ai assignée au départ. Ne te laisse donc pas enfermer de nouveau. _»

« _Il n'est pas question que je les laisse m'emprisonner. Je vais aller chercher James. _» répondit mentalement Violine.

La jeune fille quitta les lieux. Quelques instants plus tard, Havoc l'aperçut venir à l'entrée du gymnase. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La brunette s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Jean. Ca faisait longtemps. » fit Violine.

« Deux ans, à dire vrai. » répondit le blond.

« Sûrement. Là où j'étais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Jean déglutit. Ils y étaient.

« Est-ce que ... tu m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé ? » qestionna-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas intelligent, ça c'est sûr. Les humains n'ont pas leur mot à dire quant à mes actes. »

Violine le laissa ensuite là. Jean soupira de soulagement. La brunette entra, et chercha James des yeux. Ce dernier se trouvait à l'autre bout, néanmoins il la repéra bien vite. Il en fit part à son enfant.

« Je viens avec toi. » répondit Roy.

Tous deux marchèrent vers Violine. Celle-ci leur tourna le dos et sortit. Pas question que tout le monde voit ce qui allait suivre.

« Je suppose ... qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que mon père reste. » dit le colonel.

James sourit doucement.

« Non il n'y en a pas. On ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait. Ce serait trop compliqué. » dit-il.

Roy baissa les yeux. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, il le savait. Mais en voyant son père, il n'avait pu empêcher un espoir de naître en lui. C'était idiot, cependant ... Il sentit soudain une main lui ébourriffer les cheveux. Son père, bien sûr, comme quand Roy était enfant. Le brun sourit, au moment où la main retombait.

« J'ai été content de te revoir mon enfant. Et rassuré de voir que tu te porte bien. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. » dit James avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Au début non. Mais j'ai été bien entouré ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura l'alchimiste de feu.

James hocha la tête affirmativement. Puis il se rapprocha de Violine. L'heure des séparations était venue. Un voile de chagrin passa dans les yeux noirs du colonel.

« Merci de ton aide Roy. Tu passera le remerciement aux enfants, même s'ils n'en ont que faire. » dit Violine.

Le brun acquiesça. Naturellement, si son père devait retourner dans la Porte il n'en était certainement pas de même pour Violine.

« Bien ... au revoir mon fils. » dit James.

« Au revoir papa ! » répondit Roy d'une voix plus émue qu'il n'aurait cru.

Une bande noire commença à les envelopper tous les deux. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. James et Violine se retrouvèrent dans un endroit désert. La Porte de la Vérité fit bientôt son apparition. Immense, en métal, entourée de deux grandes colones de pierres, que des statues humaines paraissaient escalader. Un oeil était sculpté entre les deux battants. Ces derniers s'ouvrirent, révélant des dizaines d'yeux améthystes, de différentes tailles le tout plongé dans la noirceur. James inspira.

« Je te le ramène. » lança Violine.

« Bien ... » fit une voix résonnante.

« Voilà ... » soupira James.

« Merci de votre aide, et reposez-vous bien. » lui dit Violine.

« Ca été un plaisir. »

Des bras noirs jaillirent et agrippèrent le père de Roy. Il fut tiré à l'intérieur de la Porte, dont les deux battants se refermèrent avec un grincement et un claquement impressionnant. Violine elle, se retrouva près du gymnase. Roy n'était plus là, mais de l'autre côté à ramener les personnes évacuées. La brunette s'en alla. Les militaires furent étonnés de découvrir l'endroit intact.

* * *

« Elle l'a bien eu au moins ? » interrogea Breda.

« Sûrement. Elle ne serait pas revenue sinon. » répondit Riza.

Loin de là au Q.G, les frères Elric eurent la surprise de voir apparaître Violine sous leurs yeux. Edward ne put réprimer un sursaut.

« J'avais quelque chose à vous remettre. Je pense que ça vous servira. Mais ne recommencez plus, ou vous aurez affaire à moi. » annonça-t-elle.

Et elle leur tendit deux pierres rouges. Ed écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était quand même pas ... il leva la tête vers elle.

« Ce sont bien des pierres philosophales. Prends-les, mais n'en abuse pas, autrement ... » répondit Violine à son interrogation muette.

Ses yeux prirent un éclat métallique à la fin de sa phrase. Edward n'en revenait toujours pas, aussi resta-t-il pétrifié.

« Vous les prenez oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Violine.

Ce fut Alphonse qui tendit la main pour recueillir les précieuses pierres.

« Pourquoi un tel cadeau ? » questionna-t-il.

« Vous m'avez aidés à éviter une catastrophe. Alors c'est un remerciement. » répondit la brune.

Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue. Al regarda l'endroit où s'était trouvé la créature de la Porte, puis baissa les yeux vers les deux rubis. Son aîné se rapprocha, et ils se firent face.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ... nous avons carrément deux pierres à présent ! » s'exclama Alphonse.

« Oui. Euh ... on ... eh bien ... on devrait essayer, non ? » fit Ed.

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire que leur quête se termine enfin. Il l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois bien sûr, mais à présent qu'il y était, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni que faire. Ses mains prirent la décision pour lui. Elles saisirent les deux pierres, puis il croisa le regard de son petit frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête, déterminé. Edward retrouva sa détermination : il posa une pierre, et s'apprêta à se servir de l'autre. La pièce fut soudain envahie d'une lueur rouge sang. Un moment après, Alphonse se tenait devant Edward. Mais en chair et en os.

« Ca a marché ... Al t'as retrouvé ton corps ! » s'exclama le blond.

Le jeune regarda ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus énormes ni marron.

« J'ai froid. » dit-il.

« Ah oui ! C'est normal tu n'as aucun vêtement. Tiens. »

Ed recouvrit son petit frère avec son manteau. Alphonse sourit, presque surpris de le faire sans effort. Après tout ce temps, il arrivait encore à sourire. Et cela emplit de joie son aîné. Maintenant il était heureux, maintenant le FullMetal pouvait déculpabiliser.

« A ton tour nii-san ! Tu dois récupérer tes membres ! » rappela Al.

Le son de sa voix les fit tressaillir. Elle était claire, sans bruit d'écho. Edward sourit à nouveau, et hocha la tête. La première pierre était consommée à moitié. Par précaution il prit l'autre pierre. La lumière rouge envahit de nouveau le bureau, il eut un bruit de métal qui tombe. L'instant d'après, Edward contemplait sa main de chair. Il souleva ensuite son pantalon, notant avec plaisir le retour de sa jambe. Tout à coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant nos amis les militaires.

* * *

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le jeune garçon face à Edward. Ce qui les frappa surtout, c'était leur ressemblance. Al resserra le manteau autour de lui, un peu gêné. Riza fut la première à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Edward ... tu as tes deux mains ? » dit-elle.

« Oui. Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais Violine est venue nous remettre deux pierres philosophales. Alors voilà, j'ai rendu son corps à Alphonse et retrouvé mes membres. » expliqua le blond.

Toutes les regards se fixèrent sur Al, qui se sentit encore plus gêné et qui commença à se cacher derrière son frère.

« Eh ben ça alors ! » fit Roy.

Il s'avança vers les frères.

« Alors nous y voilà. Vous avez atteint votre objectif. Il te faut des habits, FullMetal tu devrais lui en prêter. » reprit le brun.

« Ah oui, bonne idée. »

Edward fila chercher ce qu'il fallait. Roy sourit à Alphonse :

« Ravi de te voir en chair et en os. »

« Merci colonel. »

Toute l'équipe vint entourer le jeune garçon, et lui exprima son contentement. Ed revint avec des vêtements pour son frère. Pendant que ce dernier s'habillait, Roy discutait de l'avenir avec l'aîné.

« Tu va quitter l'armée n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea le colonel.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'utilise en tant qu'arme. » répondit le blond.

« Bien, c'est ton choix et je m'y attendais un peu. Violine ne t'as pas dit où elle allait ? »

« Non. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Avec ce qu'elle vient de faire pour nous, je ne peux plus lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. » fit Ed avec un soupir.

« Oui c'est sûr. Je pense que nous aussi nous allons la laisser tranquille. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » proposa Mustang.

« Pourquoi pas. Une arrivée en grande pompe, ça doit être sympa. » sourit le jeune.

Roy lui rendit son sourire. Puis après que tous deux se soient occupés des formalités pour qu'Edward quitte l'armée, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur.

« Nii-san ! Tes vêtements sont trop grands, il tombent. » fit Al en tenant son pantalon.

« Youpi ! » répondit Ed, ce qui amusa les militaires.

A Resembool, Pinako fut surprise de voir arriver deux voitures remplies de militaires. Mais elle se tranquilisa en apercevant des mèches blondes avec une antenne intégrée. Par contre, sa pipe tomba par terre quand elle reconnut la petite silhouette qui le suivait.

« Alphonse ?!! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Eh oui mamie, c'est moi ! Nous avons réussi ! » répondit le concerné en agitant la main.

« J'en attendais pas moins de vous, galopins ! » sourit l'aïeule.

Elle appela ensuite Winry, qui quand elle comprit ce qui se passait se jeta dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier rougit. Vint ensuite le moment des adieux avec les soldats.

« Colonel. » fit Ed.

« Hm ? »

« Merci de ... enfin ... denousavoirdonnéunechance. » fit Ed d'un seul trait.

Il avait détourné les yeux et croisé les bras. Roy sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« De rien crevette, mais tâche de boire un peu de lait, ça te fera du bien ! »

« QUI EST CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE MINI PLANCTON ?!! ET J'AIME PAS LE LAIT !!! » explosa le blondinet en remuant dans tous les sens.

Cette réaction ô combien prévisible fit rire tout le monde.

« Porte-toi bien sale gosse. » reprit Roy en lui ébourriffant les cheveux.

Quand le blond le regarda, il constata qu'il lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, quasi affectueuse, sans aucune trace de cynisme. Ce qui le désarçonna. Les adieux furent assez émouvants, les soldats ayant formé une sorte de famille pour les deux frères. Finalement les militaires remontèrent en voiture.

« Dis Ed. » fit Alphonse.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me rappelle d'un truc. Je crois ... que Violine a emporté notre père. »

Edward détourna les yeux. Il s'en fichait, mais ne voulait pas peiner son frère. Aussi ne dit-il rien et rentra. Près d'un arbre éloigné de la maison, Violine avait observé les retrouvailles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis elle tourna le dos à la scène. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, maintenant qu'elle était de retour.


End file.
